High School Blues
by Lanitra
Summary: this is a highschool fanfic, of course. Has BV in it, CCG, K18, LT and so on. Vegeta lives with his father, abused not by his dad and he is mostly alone. He meets the Z gang and becomes part. You've got to read for the rest.
1. prelude

**Authors Note:**

I don't own this story, just the plot nonetheless. Oh, and I'm going to warn you that the mood of this story will drift form happy to sad really fast… it's going to be pretty odd for you all I guess but that's the way Vegeta's emotions are going to kind of be like in this story. A few other couples will be getting together, but Goku/Chi Chi and Krillin/18 will be the only ones who are couples already. This is just the PRELUDE if you're wondering… it's just an introduction to the characters, that's why it's so crappy… I want to see if people like the idea first so READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! I don't mind if you Flame but tell me what you don't like… and what you do. Constructive criticism people, I AM new to this.

There will be more angst near the end and in the chapters. You have to read the prelude or a lot of it in the chapters won't make sense.

**HIGH SCHOOL BLUES**

Prelude

Vegeta looked out the window as rain gently fell outside. A new school, the same life. Same abused life… Vegeta pondered on the thought as the bus pulled to a stop. Orange Star High School. Everyone lined up chatting excitedly about the first day. Vegeta sighed, pulled his backpack over his shoulder, and went to the back of the line. He wasn't very tall, but he wasn't short either. He wore a black long sleeved shirt that read 'zero', and baggy pants. His hair was defied gravity, spiking straight up into the air. He had side-swept bangs, topping it off with a sort of empty expression and fingerless gloves. Vegeta wasn't a Goth, but kind of gave off that impression.

"Yeah, I know… and the science teacher is said to be_ sooo _cute! I can't wait to see him…"

"Yeah, me too! I hope Goku doesn't mind me saying though…" Vegeta was off-mindedly listening to the girls in front of him as he thought aimlessly. His ears perked up at the mention of Goku because he was the son of one of his father's band members, Bardock.

"Hello Chi Chi!" A young fun looking tall guy with hair out in all directions grabbed the black haired girl who had been talking from behind and pulled her into a kiss as they got off the bus. As they did this, the one who had been talking first rolled her eyes and scowled. She had stunning blue hair, crystalline eyes, and a well-built figure.

"Get a room!" She said and laughed as the other girl shot a glare. Just then, a very short guy with really weird black hair and a tall Vin Diesel looking guy then approached the group.

"Have you guys seen launch and 18? I haven't seen them anywhere…." The short guy asked looking around the group.

"Hello to you to Krillin," the blue haired girl answered. Only when a blonde girl with an icy stare showed up was Vegeta noticed.

"Who are you?" she shot looking him up and down.

"Don't be rude 18!" the blue girl scolded and walked up to Vegeta. She didn't fail to notice how cute he was. Kind of hot, actually. "Hello. My name's Bulma Briefs, and this is my friend Chi Chi Mau, Goku Son, Yamcha, Juuhachi-gou, and Tien and Krillin. Launch and 17 aren't here right now, though." Vegeta lifted an eyebrow and stared at her.

"What? Am I really that stunningly beautiful?" she asked. Vegeta smirked.

"No. And you've got spaghetti sauce on your shirt." Bulma gapped at him.

"I DO NOT have _spaghetti sauce _on my shirt! You're not making a very good first impression you know!" The other members of the group just stared. This could be trouble.

"Who said anything about first impressions? I just thought you were blabbing to satisfy that big mouth of yours." Vegeta retorted.

"YOU ARE SUCH A JERK! I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU! I--" her ramble was cut short from a voice behind her.

"Bravo, bravo. I see your making new friends already." 17 stepped into the center of the group with a bemused expression on his face. He turned to Vegeta. " Well, I guess this makes you an official member of our clique. Now lets go to class, we're already late."

"And what makes you the leader, 17?" The blonde, 18, asked. 17 smirked and turned to her, his voice still a monotone.

"Nothing. But I think I like him. He's got guts, and he just fits in. Any arguments? Let's go." As the clique mildly chatted and Bulma looked flushed, Vegeta fell back and walked with 17.

"So what's your name?" 17 asked peering him up and down.

"Vegeta," he responded taking in 17's shredded clothes and the bandanna tied around his neck.

"What kind of name is Vegeta?"

"What kind of name is 17?" Vegeta countered. 17 chuckled.

"It's not," was the simple answer. The bell rang, and they all went their separate ways. Vegeta had Mrs. Hannigan's for homeroom, and walked in and sat by with the side-turned spike head tall guy. He noticed bluey and Tien had this class, too.

"Hi, I'm Goku! You look a little bit familiar…" He mused scratching his head.

"Hmm…" answered Vegeta not in the social mood anymore.

"Almost got it…." The teacher stood up.

"Say here when your name is called so I can take attendance," Mrs. Hannigan ordered as she stood up from her seat.

"Briefs, Bulma?"

"Here."

"Sandler, Christina?"

"Here."

"Krillin… hmm, there seems to be a smudge on the last name.."

"Yeah, I'm here."

"Tenshinhan?"

"Here."

"Mau, Chi Chi?"

"Present."

"Scott, Jake?"

"Son, Goku?"

"Huh?"

"Ouji, Vegeta?"

"Go choke on a rock."

"Excuse me!"

"Uh… present?"

"(Sigh)… Rands, Brandy?"

"It's BRADY! Why can't anybody GET IT RIGHT?"

"IS Yamcha here?" A/N (can anyone tell me his last name? Or Krillin's and Tien's?)

"Here."

"THAT IS EVERYONE! Honestly, the behavior in this classroom…" Mrs. Hannigan said annoyed. She had wire rimmed glasses and poofy hair. Vegeta thought she looked like a human yield sign. But that was just _his _thought. "Now if you would all just read _quietly, _I would be deeply obliged." Goku turned and gave Vegeta a goofy smile.

"So how do you like being in Senior High so far?" he asked, and then perked up. "Hey! You're that one guys son, aren't you! I just remembered…. Um… the lead singer and guitarist… yeah…." Vegeta rolled his eyes. This guy wasn't the smartest light bulb on the coconut tree.

Bulma slammed her books down and sat next to Chi Chi. Her eyes were ablaze and her face red. They were in the back of the class, far behind Vegeta and Goku.

"I don't believe that jerk… I just don't…." She muttered angrily. "What kind of guy disses the first person they meet… and I was being very nice to him too!" Chi Chi nodded respectfully.

"Some guys just don't know how to treat a lady… either that or he has a crush on you…" she replied looking for Bulma's reaction. Bulma said nothing and then replied,

"Well he can stick his _'crush' _up his a--"

"Ladies, ladies! Is that any way for you to talk?" Yamcha was sitting behind them, a smile wide on his face.

"Well, that _Vegeta _is a total jerk! You should have heard what he said to me!" Bulma protested.

"Yeah!" Chi Chi agreed looking at Vegeta talking to Goku. "He better not corrupt my poor Goku's mind!"

The bell rang and everyone met up at lunch. They had a certain table they always sat at, which others avoided for fear of getting pounded, or having Bulma's dad on them or something. They had an assembly after reading advisory, which told about the rules and staff, as they had every year. Only Vegeta was new to it. Now, as they went to lunch, Vegeta amused himself by watching Goku pile food up on his plate like there was no tomorrow. Vegeta did the same, wondering if he could get away with it too, or if only Goku could. The lunch lady saw him do this and rolled her eyes.

"Another one? I thought only Son could eat that much. Move along." Vegeta smirked. He could get to like this school. He sat down by 17 and Yamcha settled to his left. Bulma was across from him with Chi Chi to her right, and 18 on her left, following Launch. Tien was to the left of Yamcha with Goku next to him. Krillin was on 17's right. A/N (I hope I didn't cause any confusion.) Bulma sneered at Vegeta, and turned to 18. Goku practically was shoving food down his throat, while Vegeta did the same.

"Oh come on. Not another Goku," Tien muttered looking at the two. 18 rolled her eyes.

"I should have figured as much," she said. Bulma frowned.

"I don't think he's _anything _like Goku. Goku's way too sweet," she said challenging Vegeta. He took the bait.

"If garbage was sweet, you pick it up and put it in your bedroom for good luck," he retorted.

"Here we again," mumbled Krillin.

"Oh yeah? Well you would pick it up and give it to your mother!"

"Whether garbage was sweet or not I'd give it to _her_!" Vegeta spat out angrily to Bulma standing up.

"Hard feelings there huh? Maybe if you weren't such a pig-head things wouldn't be that way!" Bulma replied and stood up too.

"Hey guys! Calm down, you're making a scene!" Krillin said nervously to the two. 17 and 18 just watched, obviously amused. Chi Chi and Yamcha looked angry, while Goku, Tien, and Krillin looked nervous and wanted them to stop. Launch was totally oblivious to them all.

"Do you think the Pistons or the Red Wings will win in the football game tonight?" she asked happily. Bulma and Vegeta both fell down anime style.

"Idiot…" muttered Vegeta getting back up.

The classes were all cut short because it was the first day, so everyone arrived home around 2:00pm. Vegeta trudged and kept his head down as he got off the bus and went home. He hoped his father was home right now, anyone but his stepmother Liz or his uncle, Bruno. Neither of them ever gave Vegeta any mercy.

Flashback

Vegeta, 13, walked slowly to the bud-wiser store behind his house at night. He walked in, buying cigarettes for Liz, and a pack of liquor for his Uncle. His father was out with the band, his father was totally clueless. If only he knew what Liz did behind his back… what they all did.

Bruno and Liz were sleeping together. They always did when Vegeta Sr. was out. Vegeta himself was forced to secrecy, forced to watch his father obliviously kiss Liz and think of her as his only… it made Vegeta sick. When his father was gone, everything began. The beatings came, full force, the emotional torment… ever since he was young, 6 years old had this been going on. As Vegeta walked back to his house, the rain started to come down. The moon was only half full, but everything today seemed to fill him with dread.

Liz was standing in the doorway. She wore a very short and showing jean skirt with fringes and a big belt, with a black shirt bikini style with no straps. She was very petite, and bare foot at the moment.

"Give that to me you brat!" she screeched grabbing the cigarettes from him. Vegeta said nothing, and went inside. "Bruno's waiting, Vegeta. He doesn't like to wait, so if you know what's good for you, hurry on." She pushed him into the living room with Bruno and watched. Bruno looked up from his magazine, anger apparent on his face. He also had on a thick leather belt, used for more than style. He was a huge guy, not fat, but very bulky and hairy. He had a spiked collar, and spiked wristbands. He had a black tight shirt that showed his rippling muscles and ripped black jeans. He had combat boots, a scar that went down his pupil-less right eye, and a short and sturdy beard. He was one strong and intimidating man, if anyone was afraid of him, they had a right for it. Vegeta slowly walked up to him and gave him the liquor.

"What took you so long? I don't like to wait!" He said and spat. "Are you testing me?" Vegeta looked at his shoes and said nothing. "I asked you a question." Vegeta still didn't reply. "ANSWER ME!" Bruno demanded and hit his fist to the temple of Vegeta's head. Stars clouding his vision he hit the floor breathing heavily. He was use to this by now, he knew what happened next. "Get up." Said Bruno. Liz watched in the doorway smiling. "Get up." Bruno repeated, sounding mad. Vegeta slowly got to his feet only to be hit again in the stomach. Vegeta doubled over coughing while Bruno continued the attack. He grabbed Vegeta by the hair and threw him against the wall, hitting him in the back. Vegeta knew what to do, and he hated it. But it was the only way to make him stop, so he did it.

"Stop…" Vegeta said as his back burned. He made a choking sound and tried again. "Please… stop…" Bruno threw him to the ground. When he was littler, the requirements for a beating to stop was to cry, but as he grew, Vegeta found they cared less now, only wanting to hit him enough or hard enough to scar. It was a start. Vegeta curled up into a ball, and tried to breath again. Bruno smirked.

"Pathetic…go get me a beer, Liz," he ordered and went back to his chair by the fire. Liz did this, and cuddled up next to him. Vegeta watched them, and fell into a deep sleep.

End Flashback

Vegeta walked into his house with high spirits as he saw his father at the table eating.

He looked up as Vegeta walked into the room.

"How was your day?" He said looking up from his food.

"Crappy," Vegeta responded. "Sign me up for another new school." Mr. Ouji chuckled.

"Dream on, kid. The band's coming at 8:00, and Bardock's brats are coming. Got that?" he asked. Vegeta Sr. looked a lot like Vegeta. He had a small beard and flame hair. He wore blue jeans and a red tight shirt, showing his lean body. The only differences between the two were Vegeta Sr. had brown hair and eyes, opposing Vegeta's charcoal black ones. And Vegeta Sr. was very tall. That would be a difference. They had the same temper too. The only thing that disappointed Vegeta about his father was he never seemed to be able to please him, which he always wanted and tried to do. It was kind of hard living that way with someone you really admired. "So what are you going to do until 8:00, kid?" he asked.

"I'm--" Vegeta started but was interrupted by the telephone. His father picked it up.

"It's for you… Bardock's brat…"

"Tell him I'm not home! I don't want to talk to him, he's an dolt!"

"Takes after his father, huh? Oh… what? He says he's not a dolt and neither is his father... he says his brothers a dolt, though… both of them…" Mr. Ouji said smirking. "You sure you're not here right now?" Vegeta rolled his eyes.

"I'll talk to him," he answered. His father finished eating, got a beer from the fridge, and left the room. A/N (this is an over-the-phone conversation.)

"Hello?"

"Yeah? Vegeta? I thought you weren't home."

"Um."

"So, seeing as you're in the clique now, I wanted to let you know we go to the Kame house every Saturday."

"Huh? Who's Kame? What for? Why?"

"Heh, heh. You'll see, Vegeta. You'll see."

"You're freaking me out…"

"Sorry. My bad."

"Is that all?"

"Just about."

"…"

"…"

"..."

"…"

"TELL ME ALREADY!" Vegeta shouted.

"Oh, right, heh, heh. I just thought I'd let you know Turles and Raditz are planning something… gotta' go see ya', bye!"

"HEY!" Vegeta said to no one as the line hummed. That idiot just hung up on him! Grumbling, Vegeta hung up the phone and ran upstairs. Liz was in the basement playing pool with Bruno, and he didn't want to be there when they got bored and came up.

**A/N**

**And that's the prelude, folks! Tell me if you like or not, and I'll write more! What are you waiting for! Review!**


	2. After School

**Authors Note:**

Sorry, still don't own DragonballZ or Nickelback.

It's going to be hard to update on weekends because of school, ug. Thank you Summer.snowboardr Bulma breif and bulmas-angel for reviewing. The beginning is probably going to be a little slow, but it'll perk up a bit later. Hope you like this. This chapter is still kind of letting you know the characters, so it's not very good. I'm probably biting myself in the butt by saying this but I PROMISE the next chapters will be better and have more going on- but they might not be updated as fast as this one. Gag I have to post this before 10:30 and morning tomorrow ug stupid glitch. WOW, I don't even know if I'm going to let them go to school in this chapter. Oh, and new people, read the prelude, or this won't make any sense. Also, I'm going to try to put art to this on fanart- central once I learn how to if you're interested, but I'm going to tell you about that stuff

Later. Oh- and I'm sorry for lack of angst in this chapter. I just have to put in all this stuff—you'll know why later. And also, don't get scared at the end—I am not going to write a lemon.

**Mood of Story: Staind it's been a while---Limp Bizkit- behind blue eyes (**I'm going to put songs in the notes of what the moods like now , I have no idea why I'm doing this)

HIGH SCHOOL BLUES 

Chapter 1

Vegeta looked at his alarm clock willing it to be 8:00. SO far, he was failing miserably. Still 7:45, he had earlier amused himself by getting food from downstairs and playing on his Nintendo 64. Not the newest system out there, but it was still addicting nonetheless. He had 15 more minutes and, he thought happily, he hadn't ran into Bruno or Liz the whole entire day. 7:46. Maybe waiting on his bed for the next 15 minutes was a bad idea. 7:47. Oh for crying out loud! Vegeta slammed his fist on his alarm clock to have it start beeping, then, hitting it furiously, he tried to turn it off. So much, he achieved a sore hand and a still beeping clock. He picked it up and threw it on the ground. It stopped beeping. Good. It also was broken in two. Not good. He heard someone coming up the stairs to his room, and felt a chill as he stared at the door. _Really _not good. The door opened.

"What are you doing up here, brat? Come down, everyone is here. Forget that pile of crap on the floor, _come downstairs._" Luckily, it was his father who came up. But Vegeta knew he couldn't stay lucky forever. Not with those two monsters in the same house. He followed his father downstairs wondering how long it would take for his luck to run out.

Goku watched as Vegeta came down the stairs and gave him a big smile. The whole band was there ready to play- well, practice. It would be the first time for Goku to see them play in person, because usually he was too busy playing video games or out with Chi Chi to watch. Piccolo was a band member with green hair and a backwards hat, he was the drums, Bardock, who wore a blue tee with no sleeves and jeans, was bass, and Vegeta Sr. was the lead singer and acoustic guitar. Lucky ass. Vegeta grudgingly sat by Goku as his brothers, Turles and Raditz, came in.

"I see you've met out brother," Turles commented smirking. Vegeta thought Turles was kind of a creepy guy.

"Yeah, I've seen you've met him too," Raditz added, also smirking. Vegeta stood corrected. Raditz was more of the creepy one in that family. Vegeta Sr. stood up, and grabbed the microphone.

"You're all a lousy bunch of cheering fans. Piccolo's cat shows more spirit than you," he said looking at the blue cat named paur running around in circles for no apparent reason. Vegeta shrugged, and his dad rolled his eyes.

"Alright, let's go…" and the band started to play.

_Never made it as a wise man_

_I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealing_

_Tired of livin' like a blind man_

_I'm sick of sight without a sense of feeling_

_This is how you remind me _

_This is how you remind me of what I really am_

_It's not like you to say sorry; I was waiting on a different story_

_This time I'm mistaken for handing you a heart worth breaking_

_I've been wrong, I've been down, been to the bottom of every bottle_

_These five words in my head scream 'are we having fun yet'_

Goku had to admit these guys we're pretty awesome. Really awesome in real life. No wonder they made so much money. He started to wonder if it was odd that he'd never heard his own dad play before in person after they'd all made 3 cd's. Oh well.

_It's not like you didn't know that_

_I said I love you and I swear I still do_

_And it must have been so bad_

'_Cause livin' with me must of damn near killed you_

_This is how you remind me of what I really am_

_This is how you remind me of what I really am…_

The band continued for about an hour on all their songs while the 'kids' watched. Hardly kids. They _were _17, 18, and 19 years old depending on who were talking about. A/N (Goku and Vegeta were the 17 year olds. Raditz is 18 and Turles is 19.) Vegeta watched the minutes tick by on the clock. It was Monday and he wanted it to be the weekend already. His mind went back to his stupid conversation over the phone with Goku. _Since you're in the clique now, I wanted to let you know we go to the Kame house every Saturday night. _Well, every Saturday night his dad was gone so he would have to sneak out of the house. Greaaaat. He wondered if it was even worth it. His thoughts then turned to Bulma. _She was cute._ He thought. _Very cute… kind of tall… and very loud... but cute. _Vegeta took the subject off of his mind. He was NOT going out with someone just because they were cute. She walked right up to him and told him what she thought to his face, he liked that for some reason. Most kids teased or avoided him because he looked different and kept to himself a lot. But they also stayed clear because after a while he would get sick of it and start smashing faces then get sent to a different school. He had been through this cycle 5 times now. His father and the band were now putting away the music equipment and clapping each other on the back... laughing… Vegeta had no idea how his dad had made friends like that while he couldn't find a single soul to trust. Why was his father such a lucky ass? Not fair…

"VEGETA! Damn it, kid! Did you hear anything I said?" Vegeta turned his head to see his father and everyone else staring at him.

"What?" Was his reply. Oh. Good one Vegeta. Your dad just asks you if you are listening and you reply _'what'. _Very nice. His dad rolled his eyes and his friends and Goku's bunch started laughing.

"I said to take my guitar downstairs, kid." Vegeta leaned forward in his chair... and fell out. Now they were even harder laughing at him. Yeah, his luck just ran out. He had to go downstairs by Liz and Bruno, and had the whole band and even that moron Goku laughing. He was starting to feel like an after-dinner and band show. Putting his face down so no one could see him blushing, he took his dad's guitar downstairs.

Bulma painted her nails and examined them. Hurrah! They were manicured and she just used As Hard As Nails to make them shiny! Hurrah again! She sat on her stomach and decided to call Chi Chi. There was nothing better to do, and she was her best friend, even if they got in quarrels about who was prettier. It rang, and some one picked up.

A/N over the phone again!

"Hello? Bulma is that you?"

"Yeah, how'd ya' guess?"

"You haven't called me yet and you call me every day. Except on the days I call you."

"Righhhhht. So anyway, what are you going to wear tomorrow? The science teacher WAS cute! I just love his hair!"

"I love his body!" The girls burst out laughing until Bulma spoke up.

"Come over Chi! We can talk and get pizza!"

"Okay, I'll be over in a bit, bye!"

"Bye!" Bulma said and hung up the phone. She sat on her bed and waited for Chi Chi. There was so much to talk about! Mainly about what had happened today and that new cute guy…

Vegeta entered the basement, which hardly looked like a basement at al. It had a white carpet, and pool table, a big screen, spare bedroom, refrigerator, stereo, computer, x box 360 and more. Heaven, in most people's opinion. Heaven with the exception of Liz and Bruno on the couch watching The Grudge. Secretly, Vegeta people watched movies that fit their personality. Mainly Liz and Bruno, who watched horror movies and things like 'Sex in The City' all the time. Wonderful folks, they were. Vegeta set the guitar down and turned around hoping neither of them saw him. Tough luck.

"Vegeta!" said Bruno looking at him with an empty beer in his hand. "Get me another one, now!" Vegeta, looking at the floor, got Bruno a beer from the fridge and handed it to him. Liz turned to him now.

"Is your father upstairs?" she asked with sweet venom.

"Yes," he muttered as an answer. He wanted to leave _now. _Liz frowned.

"He's not coming down anytime soon, is he?" Liz asked her eyebrows furrowed. Vegeta shook his head no. Liz didn't want his father to know that she smoked, and hinted if he found out, Bruno would punish Vegeta. Very slowly. Why did he always have a threat above his head for one reason or another? Liz smiled. "Just wondering," she said, lighting a cigarette. One time, his father had come down and smelled the smoke. Vegeta had took the blame and said he got it from his friends, who pressured him into it. It was the first time his father had ever hit him, and he was grounded for a week. No phone, TV, or anything. When that happened, he was 15, and he could still remember the smug look on Liz's face. Now they put an air freshener down here and Liz smoked outside on the back porch most of the time. He remembered a lot of things like that. None of them were right, or fair. Vegeta turned for the stairs. These people made him sick.

"Vegeta." Bruno said—or more barked, his way of talking making it sound like he was giving an order all the time. Vegeta stopped and didn't move. "Your mother misses you," he said and chuckled. Vegeta felt his body tense and he gripped his fists in anger. His mother, his _real _biological mother had died in a car crash when Bruno had first came in and lived with them when Vegeta was 6. Bruno was bankrupt, and had been in jail for 3 years, so who better to come to than his brother? A bit later, his father met Liz, and Liz met Bruno. Then the hell began. Bruno for some reason, had fun saying things like what he had said about her a second ago. To add insult to injury, Vegeta guessed. When no more was said, Vegeta went upstairs feeling like some one punched him in the stomach and then kicked him in the head. Just talking with Bruno and Liz did that to him. Having his father so oblivious didn't help much. To his surprise, Goku and his brothers were still here.

"Hiya' Vegeta! My dad and mum are going on a date so your dad is letting us spend the night over here!" Turles rolled his eyes.

"A most enjoyable experience no doubt," he said his voice literally dripping with sarcasm like honey. Raditz laughed. Goku and his brothers seemed to have totally different personalities, no matter how much they looked like each other. Vegeta shrugged. His dad, shutting the door after Bardock, walked to the boys.

"Turles and Raditz can go downstairs in the spare room-- there's two beds don't give me that funny look, and Goku can get a sleeping bag and sleep in Vegeta's room," he said answering most of the questions by their facial expressions. Vegeta sighed.

"Come on, Goku. I'll show you _my _room," A/N (sounds weird to have Vegeta call him Goku doesn't it? We'll have him calling Goku Kakarott in no time!) They walked up the stairs and Vegeta showed Goku his room. Naturally, Goku went for the Nintendo first.

"Ohhh! My grandpa Gohan has one of these!" he stated picking up the controller and putting in Mario Smash Brothers. "I've only played this for game cube! What's it like for Nintendo 64!" Vegeta rolled his eyes. A habit picked up from watching his dad do it so much.

"The same with less characters and games, because it's the original, like all other Nintendo games," Vegeta answered putting his controller in too.

"I like Samus!" Goku said as the 'choose your character' screen popped up. He chose her, while Vegeta chose Link. _Link, _Vegeta thought, _was the best character to play with for all Nintendo games. _ They played, and Goku threw pitiable blasts from Samus at Link, who dodged and stabbed her. Goku stuck out his lip. "No fair," he said as the screen announced 'winner' and showed Link swinging his sword around and Samus clapping in the background. Had it been real life, Samus would have probably jumped on Link's back and blasted him when he was doing his victory dance, and Link would've turned and slapped her with his sword, thus starting a big fight. A/N (I'm sorry I just had to type that—it was so true to life!)

"I win, this is boring, I'm going to get a snack and going to bed," Vegeta stated and got up.

"Oh food! Let's eat and talk and become friends! And I have to tell you about Master Yoshi and Kame house, and what the clique does…" Vegeta made a face.

"Huh? What's all that stupid babble coming out of your mouth? Stop talking like that, you're giving me a headache!" he said turning and walking down the hallway to the stairs. Goku sighed.

"You're not the easiest person to get along with, are you?" he asked.

"No," Vegeta answered continuing down the stairs. Goku sighed again. At least he was going to be able to eat, then it might be easier to cheer this guy up.

"Oh, I want to call Goku right now, Bulma! Can I?" Chi Chi was sitting on Bulma's bed drinking soda with her, talking about guys. Bulma rolled her eyes.

"Sure," Bulma replied sitting up and grabbing her phone, then giving it to Chi Chi, who dialed Goku's number.

"Hello…? Mr. Son? Is Goku there? No? Where—VEGETA'S! Oh sorry—yes—yes, please—alright – 861-6766- okay got it—have fun—thanks, bye." Bulma stared at Chi Chi skeptically, waiting for an answer. She got one.

"He's at Vegeta's house! Can you believe him? Erg- his dad and mum are on a date, and Mr. Son gave me Vegeta's number. 861-6766. Should we call him or not? I love my baby, but did he really have to go to that arrogant spoiled brat's house?" Bulma nodded her eyebrows arched.

"I totally feel ya' Chi," she responded and then added, "Let's call him, and if Vegeta answers the phone, we can tell him what we think about him!"

"Yeah! Call him Chi!" The girls were starting to get a bit worked up and anxious. Chi Chi dialed Vegeta's number energetically. A/N phone conversation—again! "Hello? Is Vegeta there?"

"Depends." A voice on the other end answered. Chi Chi put the phone on speaker.

"Depends on what?"

"Depends on who you are." Chi Chi and Bulma frowned.

"Are you Vegeta?" Bulma asked.

"Yeah, my name is Vegeta." The girls looked at each other questionably. Vegeta had a gruffer and more masculine voice on the phone than what he had a school today. They decided silently that they would tread carefully. "Er… is Goku at your house?" The voice on the other end scuffed.

"Bardock's brat? Yeah, hang on," there was some scuffling and Bulma looked at the phone with her nose scrunched up while Chi Chi whispered,

"What the heck is going on here? My Goku is NOT a brat!" A voice on the other line sounded.

"Hello?"

"Oh, hi Goku baby! This is Chi Chi, how have you been?"

"Er… I'm fine Chi Chi. Can you call back? I'm eating right now." Chi Chi's jaw gapped and Bulma started to snicker.

"YOU THINK YOUR FOOD IS MORE IMPORTANT THAN ME!" she asked looking furious. Some one on Goku's line started to laugh. Goku had put it on speakerphone so he wouldn't have to put down his food while he talked.

"No, no, Chi Chi! You see... I was just… um- I didn't mean that-I-" Goku stammered sounding embarrassed until a deep but firm voice on his line started to talk.

"Is that your girlfriend Goku! Ha ha ha! You're in some deep shi—" another voice, now the gruffer one which answered before talked.

"Don't swear Vegeta or I'll take a switch to your ass!" it said. Bulma fell of her bed giggling as Chi stared dumbly at the phone, finally having put two and two together. She turned to Chi Chi and told her what she thought.

"I'm thinking Vegeta's dad answered the phone before—and that Vegeta is named after him, and that he's the pig head who got yelled at a few seconds ago." Chi Chi sighed and picked the phone back up.

"I am not a hypocrite, brat!" the voice of Vegeta's father was the first thing that greeted them. A/N (Remember it's on speakerphone, He's not saying this to Chi Chi and Bulma, they can just hear him.)

"You just told me to swear and said you were going to go judo on my ass! THAT is swearing, dad!"

"Ass is _hardly _a swearword. Besides, I'm the only one aloud to swear in this house!"

"_Bruno_ and _Liz _swear."

"BY HELL DON'T BE TAKING EXZAMPLES FROM THEM!"

"Take _examples _from _them! _FEH!If only you knew."

"Uh… Goku?" Chi decided to start talking before everyone forgot they were there, which it seemed, they already did.

"Yeah Chi Chi, I'm still here."

"Maybe we should hang up and talk later."

"Okay."

"Be good and don't start acting like Vegeta!"

"Chi Chi, I'm not _five._"

"Right. Be careful and I'll talk to you later."

"Okay."

"…"

"…'

"…"

"…"

"ARE YOU GOING TO SAY GOODBYE TO ME OR WHAT!" Chi Chi screamed into the phone obviously annoyed.

"Oh. Right. Sorry Chi, talk to you tomorrow at school! I love you!"

"Bye bye Goku, I love you too!" And with that, she hung up.

"What a night," Bulma stated falling on her bed.

Vegeta went upstairs, laid on his bed and pulled the covers over his head. Goku followed him, put a sleeping bed on the floor, and borrowed one of Vegeta's pillows. Without asking and turning on the light, of course. An annoyed growl came from the bed as a pillow was ripped from under his head and the light turned on.

"Sorry," Goku whispered and turned off the light. He didn't give the pillow back, though. As they slowly drifted to sleep, Vegeta felt someone shaking his shoulder. He opened his eyes to see Liz.

"Come with me." She whispered, and Vegeta rolled out of bed, avoiding Goku so he wouldn't wake him up. Liz took Vegeta downstairs and into the spare room. Vegeta felt a growing dread. She pushed him into the bedroom and onto the bed. Then, leaning on his chest, she smiled touched his face. Vegeta was now very worried about what she had planned. This probably wasn't going to be pretty. Her hot breath on his neck, she asked him a question.

"Would you like to have some fun tonight, Vegeta?" In the pale light, Vegeta saw her face and he tried to breath steadily.

"Wha—what do you mean by that?" he asked his voice croaking. He hoped she wasn't planning to do what he thought she was. Liz smiled.

"You'll see." She said and cupped his face in her hands.

**Sorry for the cliffhanger folks! Tell me what you like and don't, and what you want. In other words, please review!**


	3. High School, day 2

**Author's Note:**

I am sorry if this took a long time to update.

I'm surprised at all the reviews, (7 is very much to me... I was stunned) thank you all very much! I will try to update as soon as possible, but with school and stuff it may be like, twice or once a week okay? I don't own DragonballZ. You're probably not reading this since I left you with a cliffhanger, in fact I doubt you even read this at all… blah WOOT WOOT dkajsljskfljkjskladj!  Understand any of that? Angst is on and off, sorry about that; it's probably really annoying! I'm a new DBZ writer so yeah… Read enjoy, and **REVIEW!** Oh and for all you wondering—**I WILL SUBMIT A CHAPTER TWICE A WEEK!  
**

**Mood: Heel Over Head- Puddle of Mudd Barbie Girl- Aqua- (lol Just kidding!)**

**HIGH SCHOOL BLUES**

Chapter 2

Vegeta stared at Liz as she smirked and stroked his face. Then, the last thing Vegeta had expected happened. Liz smacked him across the face. It wasn't that Liz did something violent that surprised him; it was just that she was just coming on to him and cooing him, then she just smacked him out of nowhere. Vegeta blinked a few times and waited for Liz to do something else. Waiting was all he could do, seeing as Liz was sitting on him with no intentions of moving anytime soon. She showed no emotion on her face, and to add another to his list of surprises, he saw Raditz and Turles were entering the room. He was totally confused. Raditz smiled and looked down at Vegeta.

"So you're going to help us spray-paint the back of Principle Redwood's truck?" Vegeta stared at Raditz, his head abuzz. What the _hell _was going on here? As Vegeta looked back to Liz's face he immediately knew the answer. She was looking arrogant, and proud, like she did whenever Bruno hit him. When his dad thought he was the one who had smoked. When he got kicked out of school and looked at his father's disappointed and grieved face. Liz had tricked him into thinking she was going to harm him and he believed her. She made him think… she always did this to him! Vegeta felt a hot burning in his chest and angrily tried to push her off, but for being so petite and small she sure had some strength in her. She pushed him back down and rolled off of him to the floor. Raditz lifted an eyebrow.

"Playing. Goofing off. That's all we were doing." Liz lied to Raditz and shot Vegeta a loathing look. Vegeta figured this wasn't going to turn out quite good on his behalf. Raditz nodded and turned to Turles.

"Tomorrow at 4:30 we're going to raid and paint Redwood's car. Liz overheard us and said she'd help and that you would probably be interested." Turles said gruffly. "Now if you'll get off my bed…" Vegeta frowned and jumped off, staring at Liz with obvious distaste. "Thanks." Said Turles oblivious to all this. It almost made Vegeta sick. Why was everyone so _oblivious_? It was like they didn't know what was right in front of their face.

"Yeah, I'll do this with you. I'm going to bed right now. Goodnight." He stated going upstairs to his bedroom. He looked at the ceiling and breathed through his nose heavily. Some day, maybe things would change. Some day. With these thoughts, he slowly went to sleep.

…………………

Vegeta awoke to someone screaming about school in his ear. He blinked a couple of times wondering what kind of idiot would barge into someone's room yelling like this guy, before he remembered everything the night before. Goku and brothers came to spend the night. Liz being an ass. Paint-ball. Right. Vegeta yawned and looked out his window. Why was it so light out? Didn't he have school toda—oh crud…

"WE'RE LATE! VEGETA WAKE UP, SCHOOL'S STARTED ALREADY!" Goku was saying this and pulling on a pair of blue jeans and an orange sleeveless muscle shirt.

"Aww…" Vegeta muttered in disgust. Warn me before you change your clothes man… it's disturbing…" Goku frowned.

"Vegeta, hurry up and put on your clothes! My dad stopped to see if we made it to school all right and we were still sleeping! Chi Chi is going to be so mad at me…." Goku looked worried and a bit nervous. Vegeta rolled his eyes.

"Your wrench can wait, Goku. I want to go back to sleep." Vegeta rolled over and pulled his covers over his head, only to have Goku yank them off and pull him off the bed. "Damn it, Goku!" he shouted and trudged over to his dresser grabbing out a pair of gasoline jeans with a rip in the knee, and a black shirt that read 'misfits'. Goku was hightailing it down the hallway and down the stairs. Probably for food. Good. Now Vegeta didn't have to explain bruises and scratches on his body. Vegeta followed him when he was done changing before a thought popped up in his head.

"How are we going to get to school?" He asked aloud, he didn't have a car of his own yet though his dad said he would get him one for his 18th birthday. Which was in April. Hurrah. Big help that would be now. Goku looked at him and answered.

"Dad dropped Turles off at my house. Turles is going to get his Jaguar and drive us to school." As he said this, Raditz came upstairs.

"You kiddies getting dropped off at school with Turles? Ah, high school: the worse days of my life. I hated my senior year the most, incidentally." Vegeta arched his eyebrows and stared at him.

"Yeah, thanks for the support, Radditz."

"It just inspires you, doesn't it?" he replied. A green slick car drove in the driveway. Goku made a whiny face.

"I didn't even get to eat breakfast," he said.

……………………

Bulma listened to her Read Advisory teacher drone on and looked around the class. There was no sign of Goku, and Vegeta hadn't gotten on the bus. She assumed they were both playing hooky. Why else wouldn't they be here right now? Chi Chi wasn't happy at all.

"I _knew _that Vegeta would have a bad influence on my Goku! I can't believe him! My Goku would never do anything like that on his own!" Chi Chi's rant went on and on from then and through most of the class. In 10 minutes, they would get out of this class. Thank God. The door slammed open and Bulma dropped the book she was reading. _Pendragon, black water. _Mark and Courtney were just about to try to flume, too! Damn it! Vegeta, following Goku walked into the class. Mrs. Hannigan looked up and addressed the boys.

"Would you mind explaining why you are late?" she asked testily. Goku smiled sheepishly and shrugged. Vegeta sighed and answered.

"We were late because we slept in. Now give us the damn tarty so we can get on with our lives." Mrs. Hannigan looked startled as she heard his reply.

"Mr. Ouji! I will let you off with a warning this time, but if it ever happens again I will give you a detention!" Goku, unnoticed by the teacher, walked to Krillin, carefully avoiding Chi Chi, and sat down.

"Do what? Be late or say 'damn'?"

"Mr. Ouji!"

"Alright, alright! I'm going to my desk! Sheesh!" Vegeta said and slumped over to a desk by miss blue hair, amidst to the snickering of the other students. Bulma made a face at him.

"I'm not talking to you," she stated. Vegeta turned to her.

"Good. That's a major improvement," he replied. Bulma growled and turned away.

"I don't know _why _I tried to be friends with you yesterday. You're such a pig head."

"Well I don't know why you tried to, either. But _please _stop talking to me. You were doing so fine for a while there." Bulma frowned and stared at Vegeta.

"I don't know _what _your problem is," she said and looked at her book.

"Well neither does anyone else, so stop talking to me and read your book." Something about the way he said that made Bulma look up and try to look him in the eye, but he avoid eye-contact like the plague now. A few seconds later, the bell rang, and Vegeta bolted out the door, leaving a clueless Bulma behind.

………………

Nothing extraordinary or anything happened in Math class, other than Vegeta shooting a hornet at the back of Launch's head. (A/N do you know what a hornet is? We make loads and get in trouble with them all the time at my school... I'll tell you what they are at the end of this chapter if you don't know.) She didn't like that much. Goku dragged his feet to each class while Chi Chi balled him out the whole time, Krillin started to get back in his comic groove attitude, 17 and 18 the cool dudes, Tien the laidback man, Goku the goof, Launch, Bulma and Chi Chi pretty and popular, Vegeta the new kid with a kick ass solemn attitude. Their reputations went around the school like a wild fire. Vegeta, never being to this school before, aroused the most curiosity—to Vegeta's great annoyance. He would rather be overlooked than stared at all the time and being the main reason for conversation. He liked attention and being above others, but being the new kid and being judged all the time sure could make you want to kick yourself in the head.

As lunch approached, Vegeta found himself looking out the window, ignoring everyone else's chatter. He was thinking about Kame—that thing Goku mentioned on the phone—and how he was going to sneak out of the house this weekend. He thought Kame was probably a place… oh well. He would get more information about it at lunch, which was just around the corner. The bell rang and eager students ran out to the lunchroom. Vegeta followed walking slowly, weighing options in his mind.

…………………

As everyone filled up the table, Vegeta immediately spotted and sat next to Goku. He needed to find out about Kame. Goku was stuffing his mouth full with Tuna Casserole. Feeling a bit agitated, Vegeta did the same. When Goku looked like he was done Vegeta asked him a question.

"What the hell is Kame, Goku?" A bit blunt, but it would do. Goku looked at Vegeta and gave him a grin.

"A house. It belongs to Roshi. We go there and hang out, do stuff… it's a blast, I know you'll like it," he replied grabbing Yamcha's half-eaten chicken. Yamcha frowned and grabbed the chicken back, making Goku start to complain. "Oh come on Yamcha… I didn't eat breakfast today…"

"Well, that's not _my _problem. Go eat Tien's or Krillin's food or something." Goku deflated and Vegeta, not pleased with the answer he received, slumped in his seat and willed the weekend to get closer.

**I am so sorry this was such a short chapter. You can flame me if you want, but I promise I'll make up the shortness of this in the next chapter. I'm going to submit a chapter twice a week as I said before, so wait Monday or Tuesday for the forth one. In that chapter, that's when the good stuff is going to happen, because Vegeta will sneak out and you'll all know what they do at the Kame house. Again, I apologize, but I update more regularly than a lot of others, don't I? Please don't be too pissed to review! I am new to this ya' know? Love you reviewers (dearly not clearly) don't shoot me I'm just a kid! **


	4. Kame House

**Author's Note:**

Da daaaa! Here is chaaapter 4! I don't own DBZ Green Day, or any other stuff in this story other than the plot. Once again, I am sorry for the shortness of chapter 3, and if it was cliffhanger like. This is one chapter I know I will have fun writing, and I hope you all like reading it! Thank you, reviewers! Ya'll are very kind ya' know? Oh, and I forgot—A HORNET is a when you get a rubber band a small piece of bent (hard) paper, put the paper on the rubber band (bent side facing the band) pull back the band, let go of the band and shoot it at people. They've gone as far as to call your parents if you have em' with you at my school. That's why we don't get caught. 0 I'll tell you the positive post of a chapter in my profile okay? (Incase you were wondering.)

Mood: Points of Authority- Linkin Park Change My Mind- Puddle of Mudd

HIGH SCHOOL BLUES

Chapter 3

Vegeta sat on his bed, staring at the posters in his room. He was into most all rock bands so that's what filled up his wall space. He even had a poster of his dad's band, Nickelback, above his bedpost. It was Saturday, and he needed to get out of the house in 15 minutes to go to the park and have Goku's brother drive him to the Kame house. Nothing happened at school since Tuesday, other than a few more fights with Bulma, a detention for too many tardies the first week, and sassing teachers. (A/N that's happened to my friend Cody. Such sensitive teachers. Honestly.) Turles and Raditz said they were going to wait to do Mr. Redwood's truck Sunday to cause a big stir on Monday. And he had to have his detention next week because the teachers had a meeting. Good. Then he would be able to sneak out to Kame. Vegeta was told to bring his swim trunks and some chips. He had wrinkled his nose at that, because in truth he wasn't a very good swimmer. At all. The last time he had went swimming it was when Bruno threw him in the water and said, "Swim or drown." Ah. The good old days. It was 5:03pm. Time to get out. Bruno and Liz were suppose to take care of him when his dad left, which should be around right now. Hopefully, they wouldn't call him downstairs or check on him or something. He had no idea when he'd get back, so this whole situation was going to be trusted with hope. Which he didn't have much of. Which was bad.

Vegeta looked down the staircase for people. Nope. So far, so good. He grabbed his swimming trunks and put the chips inside them, then headed back down the stairs. He crept passed the stairs going to the basement, and to the door. He held his breath without knowing it as he grabbed the doorknob. He turned it and opened the door. It creaked loudly and his heart skipped a beet. He didn't move and looked at toward the basement. Nothing happened for a minute. Vegeta quickly went out of the house and shut the door slowly. After that, he turned and hightailed it to West City Park. He was safe—for now.

…………………..

At the park, Goku was waiting on a bench with Chi Chi, everyone else sitting a table waiting for Vegeta. When he came up to them, Tien sighed and handed 17 five bucks.

"I told you he would show." 17 said with a superior smirk on his face. Tien rolled his eyes, (just two of them), and started to mutter something about a 'lucky guess'. Vegeta stood up straighter and cocked his head toward the cars.

"Are we going to go now?" He asked wanting to leave the city. If Kame was out of the city. He supposed so because Krillin said it was an island. He had no idea how they were suppose to get to an island, so thought Krillin was trying to trick him. Maybe they all were trying to trick him just to get him to someplace and abandon him, it's not like it hadn't happened before. But he was already here, so he might as well go with them, if he trusted them or not.

"Um… Vegeta, I'm afraid you can't ride with me and my brother." Goku said suddenly very interested in the hole in his knee. Great. Thought Vegeta starting to sneer. He should have known they would do this, now he had to go back home and never talk to these creeps again and face Bruno and Liz and— "You have to ride with Bulma."

"What?" Vegeta said looking a bit baffled, and snapping out of his thoughts.

"You have to ride with Bulma," Goku repeated. "She's the only one with room left, unless you know how to ride a motorcycle—Krillin usually rides with me and my brothers, and I sorta' forgot to tell him you were coming so—yeah…" Vegeta frowned and replied,

"I'll take the motorcycle." Goku looked at him.

"Oh, you know how to ride? Okay then—"

"No," Vegeta said interrupting Goku. "I don't know how to, but I'll take my chances over riding with Miss Blue over there." Bulma, who was listening to the conversation with an annoyed expression on her face, perked up.

"Do you think _I _want to do this anymore than _you_? I was just trying to be nice by volunteering to let you ride with me. I don't know why I keep on making that mistake, besides you probably wouldn't fit on my motorcycle with that overgrown head of yours,"

she stated looking at Vegeta angrily. He didn't seem fazed.

"Is there any other way?" he questioned Goku. Goku shook his head no. Vegeta growled and began to decide if getting caught by going back to his house or riding with Blue was worse. He was just prolonging the inevitable. Okay—he didn't like this girl much other than her retorts, not many people had comments worth saying to him, but it was better than getting beat to a pulp. Vegeta sighed. "I'll ride with you," he mumbled and Bulma rolled her eyes taking a capsule out of her pocket, and threw it. Vegeta looked a bit startled, he heard of these but never used one before.

"Dad created it. I _am _the great Dr. Brief's daughter, ya' know," Bulma said cockily not even waiting for Vegeta to ask. He rolled his eyes and sat behind Bulma on the motorcycle, half-heartedly grabbing her around the waist as she put on a helmet and he put on his. "Tap my shoulder if you need anything. And hold on tight! _I_ don't need to obey the rules!" With that said, she accelerated it, and rode down the road. The others watched as all that was left was a bit of dust.

"I bet you five bucks Vegeta will jump off halfway through the ride," Tien said.

……………………..

Vegeta, slightly green in the face, tapped Bulma on the shoulder.

"What?" she said over the roar of the engine.

"_Slow down,_" Vegeta rasped out. So far, in one whole hour, they almost ran into a stop sign, a dog, a bush, a house, a cat, and they actually skimmed the side of a mailbox. When they got pulled over a bit earlier, Bulma got away with it because she was Brief's daughter, and Vegeta threatened for his dad to sue. Duh if the lead singer in Nickelback sued you, you would lose. The policeman let them of with a warning and hightailed it out of there. He didn't want to lose his job. On the subject—Vegeta didn't want to lose his lunch, so that's why he was telling Bulma to slow down. "_Slowwwwwwwwww dowwwwwwwwwwwn," _he repeated poking her shoulder multiple times. Bulma rolled her eyes and turned her head, not slowing down.

"What? Can't take the heat, Vegeta? Well if that's the case I'll slow down just for you," she stated, starting to slow down.

"I can take the heat, but _I _also know when you're riding at a reasonable illegal pace and a _death ticket _pace! This is the second one, if you haven't figured that out," Vegeta retorted.

"Well fine then," Bulma replied speeding up. Vegeta growled and asked,

"When will we get there?"

"Funny you should ask that question," Bulma replied as she rounded to a vast lake. Vegeta frowned.

"Where's Kame?" he asked as the others drove in like a frenzy. Yamcha had a hoodless car where Launch, 18, Tien, and 17 were all riding in. They were hooting and talking like normal teenagers. Following, Turles, Raditz, Krillin, and Goku jumped out of the Jaguar. Chi Chi rode in a red jeep, right beside Goku. They jumped out of their cars and grabbed chips, pop, and chocolate bars. When they got all their stuff, they backed away from their cars and went to Bulma.

"Capsules, please," Yamcha stated and grabbed them from Bulma, but not unkindly. He threw his capsule at his car and grabbed the little pill-shaped plastic thing that came from the small explosion that erupted. His car wasn't in sight. Vegeta watched as Turles and Chi Chi did the same. Bulma took out six more pill things and threw them, making a small explosion and six yellow round things about 4 feet long and 5 feet wide appeared. They had little things that looked like wings on the sides, about a foot long and wide. There were controls in the front that looked like old video game joysticks and buttons, and two seats in all of them. By looking at their faces, Vegeta could tell it was pretty much a normal everyday thing. But that's what he got from coming from Michigan, he guessed. Tien caught sight of Vegeta and sighed like he did earlier, then handed 17 five more bucks.

"This is getting old already," he mumbled kicking a pebble. "I'm running out of fives."

"So," 17 said ignoring Tien, "Who are you going to ride with Vegeta?" Everyone turned and looked at him. Vegeta just stared.

"I don't know…" he responded. 17 smirked.

"You can ride with me, if you want," he said nodding his head towards one of the weird yellow vehicles. Vegeta shrugged his shoulders and sat behind 17 in the odd vehicle, who took the controls and went straight for the water. Vegeta was a bit startled, but didn't say anything. Bulma and Launch were in front of Vegeta and 17, while everyone else was behind them. Nothing to do but follow.

…………………

The Kame house was on an island. It was pink with the words 'Kame' spread above the white door. The house was kind of small, with a palm tree hanging over it on the left. It had only taken 30 minutes to get there. Vegeta got out of the 'water skimmer' as 17 had called it. There was an old bald thin guy with sunglasses and a mustache and beard. A large turtle was beside him, and Roshi had a turtle shell on his back. There was one word for this scene. Odd. Very odd. The old guy laughed.

"So I see you've gotten another member for your group, eh? I'm Master Roshi," he stated putting out a hand for Vegeta to shake. Vegeta looked at the hand, to Roshi, to the hand again. Chi Chi saw this and sneered at Vegeta.

"Ignore him," she said addressing Roshi. "He likes to be a pig." Krillin let out an exasperated sigh.

"Please guys," he begged. "Not now, we're supposed to be having fun." Vegeta arched his eyebrows and said,

"Define_ fun_. I haven't been having any fun since we left the park." Yamcha looked at Vegeta a bit angrily.

"You don't have to be a jerk and ruin all the fun you know," he ordered more than said. Vegeta turned his head to him.

"It's my job. You should get yourself one rather than spending all your time blabbing off to people who don't really care what you have to say." Roshi looked at Yamcha and then to Vegeta, who were shooting sparks at each other through their eyes.

"L-let's go inside now, kids… don't want any trouble here, heh heh," he said uncertainly heading for the door.

"Yeah, just drop it you two, and lets go inside and start the party." Tien stated. 18 shook her head a little and said,

"You all just had to break it apart before the fun began. It is so like you." Everyone entered the house.

……………………

Once inside, everyone put the chips, snacks, and pop on a table.17, Turles, Raditz and Yamcha went downstairs to play pool, all the girls and Goku, Krillin, and Tien were going to go swimming. That left Vegeta… alone. He sat by a window and looked out, hating his curiosity at such a stupid thing. It defiantly wasn't worth getting beat for. As he thought, Master Roshi walked over to him.

"Why aren't you playing, boy?" he asked.

"Because everything here is a waste of time. I shouldn't have come in the first place," Vegeta responded.

"Well your friends didn't invite you here for you to sulk around! Get around the house and find something to do! Go swimming! That's what most of them are out doing!" Vegeta glared at the old man and went into a room with a white sign that read, 'bathroom.' He hoped he wouldn't regret this.

Once in his swimming trunks he rapped a towel around him. He didn't plan to go swimming at all, just to get the old man off his back. He stalked around and went out back, where 7 of the other group members were swimming. He sat on a chair and folded his arms. Goku spotted him and waved.

"VEGETA!" he shouted waving an arm in the air. "OVAH HERE!"

"No thanks," Vegeta responded. "I'm perfectly fine right here." Goku frowned.

"Come on, Vegeta! The water's fine!" Vegeta sneered and Chi Chi scowled.

"Don't invite him, Goku. He's just being a jerk," she said. Goku put his head down looking let down, but went over to Tien and Krillin to get a plan to get Vegeta into the water.

………………

Vegeta was under the palm tree, towel still wrapped around him, even though was it hot outside, fall though it still may be. He didn't see Goku get out of the water and creep up behind him.

"HI, VEGETA!" he shouted in Vegeta's ear, making him jump about up and turn. Tien, who was on his other side, grabbed his legs and yanked them in the air. Goku grabbed his arms and they moved him to the water. Vegeta was flaying his arms in the air and yelling at them.

"WHAT THE HELL! STOP IT! STOP IT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING! PUT ME DOWN! I SAID PU—" Before he could finish, they threw him in the water, towel and all. Vegeta hit the water and screamed angrily. He started to run out of the water, but went back in when he realized he lost his towel. These guys didn't need to know about his family life. Chi Chi gasped. Too late.

"What happened to your back and stomach! And your legs?" She asked frantically.

"I-," Vegeta said thinking fast. "I went skateboarding and crashed… it was just a while ago. I still have got some bruises. I was on the Death Hill at the park." Chi Chi scowled.

"You _would _do something stupid like that. You haven't been skateboarding for a long time, have you?" Vegeta shot her a nasty look and didn't respond. He didn't like to admit he couldn't do something, whether it was for a lie or not. But at least Chi Chi was backing him up unknowingly, making his statement a bit more believable. Bulma stared at Vegeta and didn't say a word. They had closed Death Hill over a month ago, and those bruises definitely weren't that old.

…………………

They came inside around 9:00pm, when it was getting dark. Vegeta was really worried about getting caught now. There was just no way he would get out of trouble when he got home. Wasn't home supposed to be where your heart is? He was reminded of the Green Day song, 'City of the Damned.' Well, he was going to be damned if he didn't get home quickly. On second thought, he was going to be damned when he got home anyway. Vegeta sighed heavily and sat at a table. Actually, it was a few tables. The group had put a whole bunch of tables together so they could all sit together. Vegeta sat by the old guy and Krillin. He was still mad at Goku and Tien for dumping him in the lake, and planned revenge. They put all the snacks and drinks they brought on the table, and pulled up chairs and benches from all around they house. 18 and Launch had made hotdogs on a grill out back, enough for all of them to have seconds or thirds, and Chi Chi brought potato salad from home. Vegeta liked that idea. Bulma was across from him, flirting with Yamcha. Or more like it, Yamcha was flirting with her. It was all the same to him. Vegeta grabbed a hotdog and put potato salad on his plate, then threw some onions, mustard, and ketchup on it. He didn't put relish on it, though. He hated relish. Bulma made a face at his hotdog.

"Yuck! I can't believe you put _mustard _on it! That's gross!" She stated sticking out her tong.

"Go screw with Yamcha, wrench. I have better things to do then listen to you squabble. Like eating this hotdog for example," Vegeta responded taking a big slow bite out of his hotdog to emphasize what he said. Bulma looked like she was about to retort, but then changed her mind and kept eating. That really surprised Vegeta, he thought for sure she would bite off his head for that comment. _Maybe she was going to screw with Yamcha,_ thought Vegeta, _and didn't want to deny it when witnesses were around. _HE smirked at the thought and took another bite out of his hotdog. Goku sat down next to Bulma, and Vegeta made the worst face at him he could muster. A/N (excuse the pun.)

Goku was oblivious.

"Hey, Vegeta guess what? I forgot to say, but we train here at Kame, too. If you're interested, we learn marshal arts moves and evasive techniques. Me, Tien, Yamcha, 18, Krillin, and Chi Chi are all in the class. 17 thinks he's too good for it, though," Goku stated, and then practically inhaled his food, like he always did. He got up before Vegeta could say anything. Vegeta thought about it. If he learned some moves and got stronger, he could eventually fight off Bruno… with a LOT of practice and hope. But when he got home, he was probably going to get beat, yelled at, and watched every living moment from then on, so there was almost no way he could sneak out of the house again… unless he got lucky and Bruno wouldn't tell his dad, he could ask him… Vegeta shook his head. He was putting too much faith in hope, and that would never get him anywhere. He started to eat his potato salad, a little less enthused in food for the while.

"When do we go home?" he asked when Goku came back with twice as much food piled on his plate then he had before. Goku looked at him and replied,

"In a little bit. We'll eat, train for about a half an hour, and then go home. Oh, do you want to train?" Vegeta stared at his food and then answered,

"Sure." Maybe if he got lucky, he would learn a move to avoid getting shoved into a wall and punched. Or thrown to the ground and pinned down. Maybe even being able to stop getting pushed into a table repeatedly then slammed on the floor. If he was lucky. Which he wasn't.

When they finished eating, Goku lead Vegeta outside where they trained.

"You train in the dark?" he asked looking around. Goku smiled.

"It's to help us be able to adjust our eyes quickly to the dark. We've been doing this for a long time, so I can see around perfectly fine right now," he replied. Vegeta frowned.

"How can being in the dark all the time improve night vision?" he muttered asking himself more than anyone else. Master Roshi came outside.

"Going to be training with us, now? Well come along…" he ordered. They walked out back and when Roshi said "Start!" They started sparring with each other. Vegeta had no one to spar with, so he sat down, only to be knocked in the head by the old guy.

"What the hell!" he asked more then said angrily.

"Fight!" the old guy said pointing to the others. Vegeta stared at him, getting angrier.

"There's no one to fight with! I don't know what to do!" Vegeta said defending himself. He didn't want to be ordered by this guy. Especially when he was him reading a _Playboy _magazine laughing like a maniac when he came in from the house. Ick.

"Fine!" Vegeta shouted and walked up to Goku, and jabbed him on the shoulder. "Want to fight?" he asked firmly. Krillin saw this and stopped fighting Tien.

"Maybe you should fight with Yamcha, Vegeta," he said uncertainly. Vegeta glared at him.

"I'll fight who ever I want!" he replied. Yamcha glanced at him and added,

"You should listen to him, Vegeta. Goku is really stro—"Yamcha didn't get to finish his sentence because Vegeta threw a punch at his mouth, and was surprised to see him block it. However, Vegeta was getting angrier by the second and wasn't going to take that. He threw another punch at Yamcha, hitting him on the forehead. Yamcha looked surprised, and then punched Vegeta in the jaw.

"My step-mother hits harder than that!" he shouted flinching a bit and punched Yamcha in the jaw, making him growl.

"If you want to fight me, then fine! But I've had a lot more experience than you!" Yamcha stated grabbing Vegeta by the shoulders and kneeing him in the stomach. Vegeta yelled angrily as Yamcha took advantage of Vegeta's short height and his own tall height—it didn't help that Yamcha was broader than him, too—and spun Vegeta around flinging him to the ground, and jamming his knee in his back. It was the same move Bruno used. The _same_ move! Vegeta snapped. He'd been pinned down by Bruno, he'd been pinned down by Liz, he'd been getting pinned down all his life and now he sure as hell wasn't going to be pinned down by some older teen wussy. He cursed and flipped himself over, pushing Yamcha to the ground and started to punch his face repeatedly. Tien ran over and pulled Vegeta off, who was now beyond mad, beyond furious, beyond anything he could think of at the moment. He was so tired of feeling so… so… so _helpless._ He pushed Tien away with a force he didn't know he had and started to run back to Yamcha, only to be stopped by what felt like a brick wall. It was Goku. Vegeta screamed angrily when he fell. Goku then grabbed Vegeta by the shoulders.

"Vegeta, calm down… Vegeta… _calm down_," he said soothingly—but firmly. Vegeta didn't care. He was seething. It wasn't just Yamcha's surprising strength that upset him; it was everything that had happened… Bruno, Liz, school, trouble… it was just getting to be too much. He tried to pull away from Goku's strong grip only to be flipped on his stomach again, with Goku grabbing his arms and keeping them behind him. He breathed deeply for a while then stopped struggling and stayed where he was. Goku got off him and reached out a hand to help him up, but Vegeta only sneered and got up himself. He dusted himself off, and felt everyone staring at him.

"What do want?" he asked nastily. Master Roshi looked troubled.

"You've got quite a temper there, boy…" he said only to be interrupted.

"Shut up. Just shut up and bring me home." He saw them looking at each other skeptically, but didn't care. He wanted to go home, even if it meant facing Bruno. Goku went inside, and Vegeta sat by the palm tree shaking with rage and embarrassment. A few minutes later, Goku came out. Vegeta heard him say something like, "Don't disturb Vegeta," and felt his heart thump faster and his head start to hurt. Everything was making him angry, and he was getting sick of it. Why couldn't that idiot tell he could hear him? Why didn't they just shut up? Goku nodded his head over at Vegeta to the water skimmer, beckoning him to come. Vegeta stomped over and jumped in the boat, not saying a word. He was pleased to see he Yamcha with a little blood on his lip and a slight bruise on his cheek. Goku got in and turned on the machine, the engine making only a soft buzzing sound on the water. Nobody talked the whole way.

……………………..

Vegeta was dropped off at the park, he ignored Goku as he said goodbye. He kept his head down and walked to his house. It was 11:00pm, the streets already almost empty and dark. He trudged his way to the house as he made his final steps. He looked at his big gray house, and noticed the porch light was on. So they were waiting for him. It's not like he didn't expect that. He took a breath and opened the door. Bruno, Liz, and his father were sitting on the couch in the living room. They all looked at Vegeta as he came in. Vegeta didn't know his father was going to be home today, but figured it was just his luck.

"How wonderful for you to join us, Vegeta. We were all just discussing how to deal with you," Bruno said, being blunt and order-like as usual. Vegeta didn't say anything. His father's face showed disapproval, probably the thing that bothered Vegeta the most.

"Well, brat," his father said. "I don't know what to say." Vegeta averted his eyes to the ground. He didn't know what to say either. But he dreaded what might happen next.

The next chapter will probably come Thursday or Friday. Don't forget to Review. Check my profile for the 100 sure date. It will be there tomorrow.


	5. Punishment

**Author's Note:**

Thank you all who have been active reviewers! Well here's chapter 5 ya'll. When you read it, PLEASE DO NOT FORGET TO REVIEWWWWWWW! It really means a lot to me.  Pwease review, and I'll give you results and put in what you ask for! (I did answer what you asked for, right baby sweet? I was kind of unsure about what cha' meant.) AND YOU OF ALL BETTER BE READING MY NOTE! Lol, just kidding. I don't own the story, or any songs and crap here. Yeah this is a** Bulma and Vegeta story, **for all wondering. REVIEW THE STORY AFTRE YOU READ IT! I see a LOT of you visit it, but not REVIEW! It's just a simple button! Thank all of you others who _have _reviewed! I AM WAITING EVERY 5 REVEIWS UNTILL I UPDATE! It is ridicules how all these people visit this page and don't review! Just click the button, or you'll be waiting a while before I update. I don't own any of this but the plot.

This is just the beginning of a very long story if you were wondering. I haven't even _begun _to write down everything yet. I know it kind of seems like the end to Vegeta's abuse and crap but trust me—there is more to come. This will at the **least** be 24 chapters. Nearing the end—it seems a bit dramatic like someone would end the story that way—But trust me—it's just the beginning.

**Mood: Worthy To Say- Nickelback Hero- Chad Kroeger **

"Well, brat," Vegeta's father said. "I don't know what to say." Vegeta adverted his eyes to the ground. He didn't know what to say either. Liz smiled sweetly, looking at Vegeta's face. She was almost overjoyed that he did something on his own accord, instead of her setting him up. "Sneaking out of the house can't go unpunished," his father added sighing and standing up. "What do you suggest I do?" Vegeta thought about saying, 'letting me go freely?' but figured that wouldn't fly over too well. Instead, he began to look at a very interesting formation on the floor—a formation that wasn't interesting enough for him to not to hear his father walking towards him. "Bruno, Liz—could you go downstairs for a minute? I need to talk this over with him _alone_." Bruno grunted and went downstairs, and Liz looked a little surprised and angry, but changed her mood quickly with the thought of Vegeta getting something very bad from Mr. Ouji. She smiled sweetly and followed Bruno down the stairs, only looking up to wink at Vegeta. Vegeta turned his eyes to his dad.

"Why didn't you ask me to if you could go out? Why did you just leave?" His father asked looking down into Vegeta's own eyes. Vegeta ranked his brain for answers, he could say peer pressure… too much stress… a need for adventure…

"Because I didn't think I would be able to go," he answered truthfully in the end. His father sighed.

"You left without any warning! You went out somewhere without anyone having any idea where you were! You just come back, now—think what? That you wouldn't get caught? Vegeta, what I'm I going to do with you? Bruno and Liz have been worried sick—" He stopped mid-sentence as his son snorted. "What's that suppose to mean?" He asked firmly. Vegeta looked up into his father's eyes slowly.

"You have no idea," he stated heavily, feeling as if someone dropped a 150-pound weight on his chest. His father frowned.

"Well give me one," he stated. Vegeta kept staring at his father and said nothing.

"You could make me pay for my car out of my own money instead of buying it for me on my birthday for punishment," he said looking upstairs longingly at his room. His father was a bit upset his son wouldn't tell him his problem, but didn't pursue the subject. He nodded his head and softly replied,

"I'll think about that. Go to bed and we can discuss this tomorrow." His father went to his room, (downstairs with Liz), and Vegeta to started to sulk over to his own. He was startled and turned around when a shadow loomed over him. He turned and saw Bruno behind him. Bruno grabbed him by his upper arm none too gently and started to forcefully pull him up the stairs. Once at the top he said,

"Your father's way too soft on you. He doesn't understand the only way to make you learn is pain. It was the only way he knew how to learn, too. Did you know that?" Vegeta stared at Bruno trying to tell if he was lying. His father had gone through the same thing? Is this why Bruno thought it the only way? If his father went through it, then Bruno must have, too. But Vegeta wasn't about to give _him_ any sympathy. His father wouldn't want it, and would probably be a little mad and embarrassed if his son knew. Vegeta started to think his life was getting too confusing. He couldn't handle all of this crap forever. He was going to break, eventually. Maybe he already had broken at the Kame house. He wasn't very sure about much anymore. Bruno spat on the floor and dragged Vegeta to the sunroom. It was a big room upstairs next to Vegeta's with a huge balcony that filled up with a bright light in the morning. At night, the stars emitted light throughout the room, opposing the moon on the other side of the house. This was also a soundproof room, like every other room in his house. If his dad didn't want to be kicked out of his house by angry neighbors from playing with the band in the middle of the night, all the rooms had to be soundproof. But Vegeta was beginning to think Bruno had other ideas as he shut the door slowly walked in front of him.

"I hate you," Vegeta whispered the pale light casting a shadow over his face. "I hate you." Bruno stared at him silently and without warning backhanded him in the face. Vegeta's head snapped back and he fell to the ground. He looked up to Bruno, a hot anger in his chest. He didn't move, he just stayed down. He had been through this before—over and over again. It wasn't about to change now, or ever. He glared at the big lumbering figure above him. Bruno sneered and kicked him in the face. Vegeta took a fast rapid breath as blood flew freely from his nose. No. He wasn't going to take this anymore. He wasn't going to take it if it killed him. He rolled over and pushed himself up quickly. He stared at Bruno, the way he had been the whole while, empty and daring. He didn't really care anymore. He had failed himself. He failed his father. He even failed his friends. He couldn't care less if he failed anymore, because this year, his last year at school, the last year he would have to stay here at this house, the last year to stand up for himself the way nobody else had. Bruno grabbed him by the hair and Vegeta gave him an uppercut in his jaw. Bruno stepped back, being as surprised as if someone told him he was wearing fish scales for pants. He regained his composure quickly, and grabbed Vegeta shaking him furiously. Vegeta had the feeling of being a bubblehead doll as Bruno did this.

"What are you trying to prove! What are you aiming at you little ass!" Bruno said through clenched teeth. His eyes had dulled, the way they always did when he was pissed. Vegeta didn't know why he was so mad; he didn't even leave a mark on his jaw. "ANSWER ME!" he shouted slamming Vegeta into the glass wall that lead to the balcony. The glass shook, but held firm. Vegeta felt the common fear that always accompanied him when Bruno was around. It took a while to kick in, but as he realized Bruno might shove him through the glass wall in his anger fit, it all came back full force. He wished that not all the rooms were soundproof. Vegeta looked at Bruno's face, his eyes wide and heart thumping. Bruno grabbed Vegeta's neck and rammed his head in the glass. Vegeta didn't let a sound escape his lips, but felt an oncoming dread as the glass door shook and cracked. He tried to tell Bruno the door would break, but he couldn't talk as Bruno tightened his grip on his neck. He was starting to find it hard to breath, too. Vegeta put his hands on Bruno's arms, trying to pry them off his neck. Bruno just smiled and slammed Vegeta's head into the glass door again with unmistakable force. The window broke and Vegeta fell on the balcony with glass covering him, some stuck in his hands and his head bleeding all over the floor. He felt dizzy, and his stomach buzzed. A black sheet was slowly covering his vision. He felt a rough hand grab him, and he slowly lost consciousness outside on the sunroom.

……………………

Vegeta awoke in a bright yellow room, light pouring out of a window next to him. He tried to lift his head, but it felt as if it weighed one thousand pounds. He saw one of his legs propped up two feet above him on a bench thing. It was broken, evidently. He sighed deeply and spoke in a quavering voice. He was surprised to find out how weak he sounded.

"Where am I," he asked. He heard someone gasp to his right but couldn't see anyone. He couldn't move his head no matter how hard he tried. A blonde girl looked down at his face and smiled.

"He's awake," she stated into a walky-talky device. Vegeta saw an IV tank out of the corner of his eye at his left. _Oh_. He thought._ I must be at a hospital. But how long have I been here? _Vegeta heard the door open and heard his father's voice.

"You okay, kid? Why did you do that?" Vegeta noticed his dad's voice was a bit worried and a bit upset. "Why did you jump out the window? Why did he do whaaaaaat? Bruno was the one who bashed him through the window. Vegeta tried to turn his head again and was pleased to see he could move it a little more now, but it gave him a splitting headache. Too bad. He needed to know what was going on here. The door opened again. He heard two men, a ruff loud voice, and a soothing soft old rickety one—and a woman's voice—purring and cat like. Bruno, Liz, and some other old guy had come in.

"How long have I been here? What are you talking about?" Vegeta asked his dad with an effort. Speaking was getting easier, but his head was buzzing and felt like someone was pounding on it with a hammer. His body didn't feel so hot either. He turned his head slowly to his father's face, every movement making his head scream at him. His father's eyes were pained, something Vegeta hadn't seen for a long time. His father hid his emotions the same way he did. Seeing him like this was unnerving.

"Only a couple of hours. Liz and I heard glass shattering so we went upstairs. Bruno ran from his room and got there first. You went through the door of the sunroom. Vegeta, did you jump through the glass door?" Vegeta Sr. was staring at his son's face intently, waiting for a reply. Vegeta stared back, and had the sudden urge to scream, or to cry, or to sleep. Why couldn't his father put two and two together? He supposedly went through this too, so why couldn't he tell. Vegeta let out a chocking sound and put his hand on his father's shoulder. He looked into his father's eyes and begged him to know. He couldn't say anything with Bruno there. Or maybe he could. There wasn't anything to lose.

"I-," he started but couldn't continue. It was starting to hurt too much. "I-. No." His father grabbed his son's hands and looked at the floor for a while, then back at his son's eyes. There was a lot of that happening lately. He and the band had been practicing 'Feelin' Way Too Damn Good' today—yesterday—and now it seemed things were starting to wrong again. Lyrics were a little bit too right to life.

"Then what happened?" Vegeta Sr. asked. Nobody was talking anymore. They all wanted to hear what Vegeta was going to say. Vegeta could practically feel Bruno's eyes glaring a hole through, him threatening him. But he was 17 now. He had more sense. If he told his father, everything would be sorted out. But only if his father believed him. He had to put all his trust in him. He took a breath and answered,

"I didn't jump," his head was really pounding now; he thought he might pass out. "I didn't jump," he repeated. "But Bruno knows the truth. Why don't you ask… him?" Talking pained him now; his jaw was starting to ache. He saw his vision blurring again but felt everything in reverse as a doctor—the old man who was talking with Bruno—touched the bandages on his head and put some kind of ointment on them. He opened a box and looked to Vegeta's face.

"How much pain are you in?" he asked. Vegeta tried to laugh, but all that came out was a croak. The doctor shook his head and took a lima bean thing out of the box. "Eat this," he said putting it in Vegeta's mouth. Vegeta frowned, shut his eyes, and started to chew it. He swallowed and waited. Slowly, he felt his body regenerate, a tingling feeling going through his veins. His headache left and he felt sort of light headed—then—nothing. Vegeta snapped opened his eyes. He felt nothing. Only the bruises he could sense as he sat up. He waited for an answer from the doctor. "Sensu Bean. It's a new healing product from Capsule Corporation. Works like a charm, doesn't it?" Vegeta just nodded. Yeah it worked okay—but he still could feel the scars and bruises he already had before. Capsule Corporation… Bulma. Bulma had said her father owned the place, and everyone around him at school whispered about her and the Corporation. Vegeta wondered if it had saved his life. He swept his long sharp bangs to the side of his face and pushed his blankets off—then suddenly felt out of place. Now that he was out of pain, he could see he had no clothes on, only bandages on his arms and wrists, lower legs, mid section, and head. He felt like a mummy. He also felt very exposed. Why the hell was he sitting stark naked on a bed with his leg propped up? His leg was belted to the bench thing so he couldn't grab the blankets without reaching and swinging his arms like an idiot. And everyone could see his wounds. And his unmentionables. Damn it! His dad gave him an inquisitive look and put his hand over his eyes muttering,

"Oh God… what has he been doing?" Bruno frowned deeply and arched his eyebrows, staring at Vegeta as a lion might stare at its prey. Its soon to be dead prey. Liz just stood in the doorway, eyeing him up and down. Vegeta could almost smell her getting horny from where he was. Eweeee.

The doctor looked troubled as he saw his patient's bruises. He wouldn't be the first to have come in like that. In fact, the doctor seemed to remember the last one who had came with bruises and scars like Vegeta's had the very same name. The doctor looked from the man who appeared to be the exact broader and taller replica of his patient and recognized him immediately. The man who kneeled by his patient was the same one who came in near death after his father beat him. The doctor heard he ran away soon afterwards. So he hadn't gotten very far… the doctor thought and looked at the state of his patient again. He was going to ball the nurse out for not mentioning the long bruises and scars all over this young man's body. The Sensu Bean couldn't heal wounds that of after 48 hours. The doctor stared at Vegeta Sr. and sighed. Had he put those wounds on his son? Was he exactly like his father? The doctor wondered if the whole family would be that of abusers, or if one day they would change. But child abuse wasn't what the doctor signed in his contract, so he simply shrugged looked away. This wasn't his business. Liz sat next to her husband and stared at Vegeta.

"Vegeta… don't tell me you've been into self injuring! It's dangerous and you could _really hurt_ yourself!" she exclaimed. Vegeta let his jaw drop. She was kidding, right? Bruno followed Liz's lead.

"Dumb ass brat. His girlfriend probably broke up with him and this is how he got over it." Vegeta went from surprised to angry and relieved. He hadn't had a girlfriend for three years! But he wasn't worried. His dad was no fool. They couldn't trick him like that. And he was right. Vegeta Sr. slowly stood up with his head downwards. He shook his head and put a hand on Vegeta's bedpost to sturdy his self.

"I've been a fool," he stated lifting his head up and looking out the bright window. "Bruno—get yourself a new house and move out. Liz—we're done for. We're getting a divorcé. I know what you and Bruno have been doing—I just didn't want to believe it." He took a quavering breath and looked at his son's body once more. "I've been a fool." He stated again, and looked at the two stunned figures at the door. "You won't hurt me or my son any longer. Leave." Bruno looked as if he might break something, but instead shot a look at his brother, then at Vegeta. He suddenly smiled. Vegeta didn't like that one bit. He knew by just looking at it that Bruno would find a way to get to him again. Bruno spat on the ground and said,

"I won't forget to write, brother." Liz grabbed Bruno by the arm flipped off Vegeta Sr. who stared at them intently as the left the room. The doctor just shook his head and started to file papers. So his guess was wrong. The other man had done the abusing. But now it was already in the past, and he had more important things to tend to. Vegeta Sr. sat next to his son putting his hands on his eyes. He wasn't having a very good day… at all. Vegeta on the other hand felt superb. He felt… free. Having Bruno and Liz gone was the biggest improvement in his life. He felt he could dance on the moon, or throw a party and dance on the moon. He felt he could hug his father until the sun went down. He felt happy. And Bruno and Liz couldn't ruin it now. He looked at hi father and smiled—for real. It had been a long time since he had done so.

"Dad," Vegeta said putting a hand on his father's shoulder. "You've just made my day, but you could make it 100 percent perfect if you could hand me my clothes." Vegeta Sr. looked at his son, and Vegeta saw his eyes red and watery. He dropped his smile. He had almost forgotten how hard this would be for his father. But he didn't know what to do. How was he supposed to comfort his father? The doctor unbuckled Vegeta's foot from the weird wooden bench thing, took the IV out of Vegeta's arm, and left the room. These two needed time alone. Vegeta Sr. put his hand out to help his son up, who took it. Vegeta was practically pulled up by his father's strong hand. Vegeta grabbed his clothes off a counter by the IV thing, and put them on. He turned and walked back over to his father unsure of what to say. His father, after an awkward silence, hugged his son lightly, a fatherly gesture—one that took Vegeta by surprise. He uncertainly put his arms around his father in return and felt himself blushing. He knew this shouldn't embarrass him, but he couldn't help it.

"Don't be afraid to talk to me about something," his father stated. _Oh crap. _Vegeta thought. _Please don't go dramatic on me!_

"Okay…" Vegeta answered, happy the doctor wasn't in here. His father stepped back and smiled, his eyes still watery and red. Vegeta looked to the floor, not knowing what to do.

"I want to walk home alone, to think about all that happened tonight. You gunna' be okay?" Vegeta Sr. asked. Vegeta nodded. His house was only about a block away from the hospital. "Good. See you later, kid." Vegeta nodded smiling a little as his father left the room.

…………………

Bulma talked to Chi Chi on the phone at a fast pace about the events at the Kame House.

"I can't believe Vegeta did that to Yamcha. I think he has problems," Bulma said to Chi Chi, who snorted at this.

"_I _think he's a pig. Don't stand up for him, Bulma."

"Chi Chi, you don't understand—"

"Understand what? That he's a pig?"

"SHUT UP FOR A SECOND!" Bulma shouted into the phone. Silence. "I'm sorry, Chi, it's just that—he was lying when he told us where the bruises came from. My old boyfriend was a skater, remember?"

"Well yeah but… he still didn't have to do that to Yamcha!"

"Yamcha is totally fine though, Chi. He just got a little bruise. I think Vegeta was worse off."

"BULMA! He is a JERK! Don't do this to me, girl!" Bulma sighed.

"I guess you're right," she muttered secretly disagreeing. Vegeta had a problem and she wanted to help him. It was just her personality. She had to help people, no matter what other people thought of them. There was good in everybody, even Vegeta, whether Chi Chi realized it or not. "Well, so you later, Chi."

"Bye Bulma." The line went dead, and Bulma looked at her white walls. She felt that Chi Chi would never understand.

……………

Vegeta took off a few minutes after his father had. It was rather cold outside, and it was busy—very busy. He thought it might take him until night to get to his house. A little kid ran into him and fell over. He rolled his eyes and kept walking. Clumsy idiot. He was almost around the block when a strong hand cupped a hand over his mouth and dragged him to an alley. Vegeta tried to yell, but with all the racket, it would just go unnoticed.

It was dark in the alley, almost too dark to see. Vegeta thought he was going to get mugged—or beat up—or something. But what happened was worse yet.

"I'm not gone. I'm not going to leave. In fact, I'm going to see you every day. You cost me my home kid, me and Liz. You aren't going to get off easy, and your father isn't either. Don't think my threats empty anymore. Now I can hurt you with nothing to lose." Vegeta felt Bruno take a switchblade out and he rubbed it against Vegeta's cheek. He started to shake. Was he going to kill him right now? Right here? In the shadows, he heard Liz exhale. He saw her take the blade from Bruno and rub it lightly against his inner thigh. Bruno had him by the arms, so he couldn't move his upper body. He didn't dare to kick Liz with Bruno behind him either. Wasn't he ever going to get a break? Liz put her hand in Vegeta's pants touching his manlyhood, and he tried to jerk back.

"You'll pay, Vegeta," Liz said her eyes glinting hatefully. "You'll pay in more ways then one." She gripped it, then let go and took her hand out of his pants. Vegeta pulled his legs closer to himself. Bruno made him look him in the eyes.

"Just remember we aren't gone, and don't plan on leaving for a long time. A very long time. Don't try anything Vegeta…" Bruno took the blade from Liz and made light but sharp circles on his neck. "Or an accident might happen." He cut the sleeve of Vegeta's shirt and made a mark on his arm. A small amount of blood dribbled down it. Bruno stuck the blade in Vegeta's face. "And accidents can happen very easily… and all the time." Bruno took the blade away and smirked. "We are going to leave. Don't turn around until you count to 50 or an accident might happen right here, in an alley in West City, busiest and most prosperous place in the world." He let go of Vegeta and ran away with Liz. Vegeta didn't turn around. He didn't even count. Instead, when the footsteps died away he leaned on the wall for support and started to cry. Hot tears of fear and anger fell down his face, and he cursed them. He hated life, and he wanted to go home now more then ever.

**Well, Bruno and Liz aren't gone yet. I know it seems un-Vegeta like for him to cry—but it's logical. That's what anyone would do in that situation. You'll get a lot of answers in the next chapter… Chapter 5! It will probably be updated Tuesday. **


	6. When's Tommorow?

**Authors Note:**

Thaaaaaaaaaaaank You! Thank you! You're all too kind! Thank you again for Reviewing! What will happen? Nobody knows—that is until you read this! Um, I don't own this except the plot as you all well know, and I think that's all I have to say. Wow. I think this is my shortest Author's Note. Go me! Keep up the good work on reviewing, and I'll keep on updating my story.

**Mood: Savin' Me- Nickelback Someday- Nickelback. **Did you know that I love Nickelback?

PLEASE READ THE BOLDED SENTANCE BELOW THIS!

Um, uh… it's been brought to my attention that I, um… kind of accidentally disabled the anonymous review thing… but I enabled it so now all of you who aren't members can review too. Sorry!

HIGH SCHOOL BLUES 

Chapter 5

Once inside, Vegeta ran to his bedroom and slammed the door. He didn't feel safe anymore. He'd never felt safe for as long as he could remember—only until he was six, when Bruno and Liz came and brought hell down on his life. He put himself in a cradle position and rocked back and forth slowly. This always use to help him when he was younger—he hoped it could help now. He kept replaying the events in the alley over and over again, hoping to find someway to make them fake—he hoped he was hallucinating, and that everything that happened after he left to hospital was a dream.

But he knew it wasn't.

He took off his shirt and looked in his mirror. These scars represented how the state of his heart was. Tattered and broken. Everywhere he went he was turned down! Everywhere he went, nobody understood. That's what he needed. Somebody to understand him—and his predicament. Vegeta's eyes were red and felt heavy. In his heart, he felt a heavy burden, so heavy he felt he might fall over from the weight of it. He walked over to his window, and opened it, looking out. Everyone was chattering and walking on the streets without any troubles. Cars went by quickly, there were traffic jams, and light winds. Leaves blew all over the place, and Vegeta took a deep breath before shutting his window again. He heard his dad walking around downstairs, and thought he should tell him. Maybe he would go judo on Bruno's ass and stop him from hurting him. And Liz's ass too. In reality, his father was very strong, but Vegeta didn't know how strong. He might be as strong, if not stronger than Bruno. Maybe that's why Bruno left without a fight in the hotel room. But Vegeta couldn't shake off Bruno's threat.

"_Now I can hurt you with nothing to lose…" _Vegeta was heading to the door but stopped as the words came back into his head. _"Now I can hurt you..." _Bruno and Liz had always hurt him. Why was there something to lose before? Was he referring to a place to stay? Vegeta sat on the floor and put his head in his hands when the door opened. He snapped his head up and immediately acted as if nothing was wrong. He had done this so many times it was natural now.

"Do you want to talk to Bardock's brat?" His father asked softly. Vegeta noticed that he had been speaking softer for a while now; ever sense the big scene in the hospital.

"Sure," Vegeta responded hoping his voice was strong. His father tossed the phone to him and shut the door, heading back downstairs. Vegeta stared at the phone distastefully. He didn't want to talk to anyone at all. Especially not Goku. But he picked up the phone and answered it anyway. "Hi," he said flatly.

"Vegeta? I just wanted to see how you were doing…" Vegeta felt a familiar anger in his chest.

"What? Do you think I'm crazy? Or messed up? If that's the case, you'd better hang up right now, because I'm not going to talk to you."

"Vegeta—you've got me wrong—"

"Do I, Goku? Do I!"

"Vegeta, listen to me! I just wanted to see if you were okay! I called Yamcha, too! That's what friends do!" Vegeta pulled his head back a little as he heard this; it wasn't the reply he expected at all. He didn't say anything. "I'm sorry for what happened tonight. They should have let you just fight me. They were only trying to help you because they didn't know how strong you were—"

"So I'm a pussy now? Is that it?" Vegeta was being an ass now, but he couldn't help it. They had just judged him—the way he had been judged all his life. Short. A jerk. A punk. Weird. Different. In need of Anger Management. Weak. Show off. Well, he was getting sick of it.

"Vegeta! Please! If you don't want to talk to me than say so! I'm sorry I bothered you." Goku was silent, waiting for Vegeta to reply. Vegeta wanted to talk to somebody right now all of a sudden, even though he would never admit it.

"I'm…" he started debating on whether to tell Goku about everything or not… "I'm… fine." He couldn't tell him. He had too much pride. Pride was going to be his downfall someday. He heard someone yelling in the background. _"Kakarott, get off the phone!" _Vegeta arched his eyebrows.

"Who the hell is Kakarott?" He asked. Goku sighed.

"It's… my name." Vegeta smirked.

"Okay. Bye Kakacarrot!" Goku made a moaning noise on the other end.

"Vegeta… please…"

"Okay, okay. I won't call you Kakacarrot anymore. Bye Kaka-crap!"

"Vegeta—" Vegeta turned off the phone, smiling. Smiling until he remembered his predicament. Vegeta Sr. was coming up the stairs again, and Vegeta heard a voice, another man's come up with him. He crept his door open and looked out. The other man was a sandy blonde, tall, with dark green eyes. He was here to fix the glass door, as Vegeta heard eavesdropping on his father and the man. On his shirt, a logo read Capsule Corps. _Wow. _Thought Vegeta. _Capsule Corporation does everything nowadays, doesn't it?_ The guy and his father went into the sunroom, hidden from Vegeta's sight. Nothing interesting there. He walked into the sunroom and stood at the door.

"Dad," Vegeta said making his father turn and look at him. "I'm going to the park, okay?" His father nodded and continued talking with the Capsule Corporation man. Vegeta left the house carefully watching everything around him incase Bruno and Liz came out for him again.

……………

Bulma sat on a low swing as other kids ran around laughing. She visited the park all the time. It was her favorite place to think. She saw a spiky haired teenager trudge in her direction, looking down at the ground. He was about to walk into a slide when Bulma stopped him.

"Vegeta, there's a slide in front of you." Vegeta's head snapped up and he stopped in his tracts. When he saw her, he smirked. Good. He was in an arguing mood right now. He sat next to Bulma on a swing and kicked her off hers. Bulma, not expecting this fell face-forward on the ground, giving Vegeta and a full view of her ass. She was wearing a jean mini (MINI) skirt, a black shirt that showed her mid-drift and white tennis shoes. Vegeta opened his eyes wide and stared. He wasn't expecting that to happen. She quickly turned around blushing furiously. She wiped her long blue and shiny hair out of her eyes and stared at Vegeta with pure hate. Vegeta coughed and stated,

"Well… at least I'm the only one who saw that…" Bulma growled slapped him across the face. Vegeta just looked at the ground, embarrassed. He probably deserved that. Bulma growled again and said,

"You deserved that." Vegeta looked up. Did she invent something that could read minds? Bulma gained her composer (very slowly) and sat back down next to Vegeta. Vegeta snorted and muttered,

"Nice ass." Bulma turned and kicked him off his seat. Vegeta hit the sand and slapped himself on the head. He could not believe he fell for that. Excusing the pun. Bulma smiled and said,

"Now we're even. What did you come to the park for?" Vegeta got up and sat back on the swing.

"Because," he stated simply looking at the sky. Bulma frowned. Maybe she could get the real reason out of him.

"Because why?" She inquired turning her swing towards him. A young child ran past them, being chased by a girl. Mothers were talking in the background, and kids were playing everywhere. The park was huge, and popular. They wouldn't be overheard with all the noise. Vegeta looked Bulma in the eyes.

"Because," he said again. He wanted to argue, not talk about Bruno and Liz, and troubles, and—

"I can help you," Bulma said quickly looking away. Vegeta tried to look her in the eyes again.

"What?" He questioned eagerly. Bulma bit her lip and turned around in her swing multiple times.

"I can help you…" She repeated, hoping he didn't get mad. She shut her eyes and looked at the sand below her. Vegeta grew silent then turned her swing around.

"What do you mean?" he asked sharply. Bulma took a breath and replied,

"You were lying."

"Huh?" Vegeta asked, genuinely confused.

"About Death Hill. You lied." Vegeta swiped his bangs to the side of his head again and replied,

"I lied because… I really got those bruises from… a fighting tournament back in Michigan, and I lost—I was too embarrassed to tell everybody—" Vegeta fell silent as he looked up and caught her eye. She looked sad and shook her head. She knew that he was lying. He stopped short and sighed. "It's none of your business," he stated heavily. Bulma knew she was on rocky grounds, and had to tread carefully.

"You didn't have to lie," she said hoping she was saying the right things. Vegeta glanced at her, and she noticed he suddenly looked like a child. A sad child, the one you would find all alone playing with trucks in the sand. It hurt her heart, she felt as if someone was pulling it out slowly. Vegeta looked exactly how she felt. He put his head in his hands, and then looked up.

"You know, don't you?" He asked inhaling deeply. She nodded. Well, he had asked for someone not be so clueless and to put two and two together, and now someone did. He was going to be careful for what he wished for from now on. "Then don't tell any one and we'll be friends." Bulma let her jaw drop. Why didn't he want any help? Why did he have to have so much pride? Bulma almost smiled at the thought, though. He was almost exactly like her—only more of an ass.

"Who does it?" She asked making him sit back down as he stood up to leave. Vegeta shot a look at her.

"My step-mother—no—my uncle—both! Well, no one anymore—I don't think—AHHH!" Vegeta stood up and yelled putting his hands on his ears. He didn't want to talk anymore—he wanted to die, or sleep—or die in his sleep—he thought he was going to cry again—but he couldn't. Not here. Not in front of Bulma. He just stood up hiding his face; happy he wore a big black sweater, even if it had a rip from Bruno in the arm. It was only a small rip. He was wearing dark jeans—the zipper was down and his pants were unbuttoned but Bulma didn't tell him. That wouldn't have been cool. And you couldn't see anything anyways because his sweater covered his pants—Bulma only knew his pants were undone because she saw as he got up. So they really were _even_, whether Vegeta knew it or not. Bulma messed with her small pigtail on the side of her head, a nervous gesture. She didn't know what to tell Vegeta now, but hoped she had the right words to help calm him down.

"Life sucks," she replied watching Vegeta closely. "I wish there was a way to change it." Vegeta sat back on the swing slowly, breathing lightly. Bulma inwardly smiled. She was doing well so far. Good. Maybe she could help him.

"I'm going home," Vegeta stated getting up from the swing again. Bulma frowned. Okay, so maybe this wasn't going to hot after all. He got up and walked away quickly, exiting the park. Bulma followed him, calling him by his name the whole time. Vegeta didn't turn around or even acknowledge her existence. Halfway to his house, he fell as he hit bumped into another person. It was an older teen, with black hair that was spiked in a Mohawk. He had an earring in his nose and eyebrow. He was tall and very broad. You could tell by looking at him that he had a six-pack. He smiled as he saw Vegeta get up quickly and angrily. Vegeta got up muttering 'bastard' and kept going to his house, Bulma and the other guy behind him. Vegeta either didn't notice, or he didn't care because he kept walking. When he got to his door he turned with rage imprinted on his face.

"STOP FOLLOWING ME!" He shouted slamming his door. Bulma pulled back, but the teen smirked and addressed Bulma.

"Wait until this guy finds out that I'm staying here for the weekend. I'm his cousin," he said and walked up the door. "But I don't know why _you _were following him. Boyfriend and girlfriend, right? Cute couple." He went knocked on the door and Bulma just blinked, confused. She felt that she ruined any chance she had at helping Vegeta. He probably hated her now. She sighed and took a capsule out revealing a motorcycle. She knew that there was more there than just wanting to _help _Vegeta. He could be a jerk, but he could be really down to earth. His sadness and anger drew her to him; it was so odd to see someone like that when you hung out with people like Goku, Krillin, Chi Chi… She opened the door to Capsule Corp. feeling like she just gave Vegeta another burden to add on to his list.

…………………

Vegeta slumped upstairs and dropped on his bed. He breathed heavily and slowly. Bulma would probably tell everyone what she knew and he would be pitied; one of the things he hated most. He would prefer to be scorned and avoided rather than receiving _pity_. Someone knocked on the door and his father went downstairs to answer it. There were voices and then more than one person coming upstairs. Noooooo! Vegeta just wanted to sleep right now. His door opened and the teen that he bumped into and followed him came in. What kind of crappy day was this?

"This is Zorn. He's your uncle Nappa's son. Nappa just got arrested and thrown in jail for arson. And drugs. And trespassing. And destruction of property. I would tell you more but then you would get bored," Vegeta Sr. had said this, turning his head to one side and then another when accounting all things Nappa had done. Nappa was a big idiotic strong mean guy who loved to be above others so he could use them. In a way, he was a bald stupid moronic version of Bruno. Only stupider. Way stupider. Did he mention that? Vegeta hoped Zorn wouldn't be the same way. "I'm going to put another bed in here for Zorn. He's staying with us until the end of the year. He'll get Bruno or Liz's room once everything is cleared out—" Vegeta Sr. coughed, and turned his head. The prospect of seeing Bruno and Liz again wasn't going to be fun. "But in the meanwhile he's going to stay here. Any questions?" Vegeta sneered at Zorn and replied,

"Yeah. _When _is he leaving again?" His father scowled and shut the door. Zorn and Vegeta just stood in the room glaring at each other. Well, Vegeta was the one doing the most of the glaring; Zorn was staring with a mix between a smirk and smile.

"Are you still going to school?" He asked sitting on a beanbag in the corner of Vegeta's room. Vegeta nodded slowly. "Good. Room to myself when you're gone." Vegeta growled and was about to retort but Zorn interrupted. "Sheesh! I was just kidding, you don't have to get all judo on me!"

"Just—leave me alone. I'm not having a good day," Vegeta snapped flopping onto his bed.

"Can you sing?" Zorn asked, ignoring what Vegeta said. Vegeta lifted his head up and replied,

"Whaaaaaat?" Zorn looked him in the eye and repeated,

"Can you sing?" Vegeta looked at him with his eyebrow arched sitting up on his bed.

"I don't know. I've never tried. I can play the guitar and piano, though." Zorn nodded and said,

"Good. Now see if you can sing." Vegeta made an odd face that clearly read 'You're whacked out of your mind' but said 'do rame ee fas a la' (low to high) with an added 'you are an asshole' in the same beat only saying it high then low. Zorn rolled his eyes, but smiled. Vegeta in fact, had a kind of low but graceful voice, (not all gruff and ruff like in the anime)—kind of like Chester Bennington's—but unfortunately he nor any other Linkin Park _band member_ exists in this story.

"Yesssss," Zorn stated sounding like Smeagol off of Lord of the Rings. "You _can _sing! That's excellent! Now you can join my band!" Vegeta stared at him as if he asked him to dance on a table singing 'I'm a sexy hoe!'—A/N (don't ask).

"And I have no say in this? If you sing barney songs and crap like that, forget _my_ joining you," Vegeta snapped looking out his window. Zorn rolled his eyes.

"Mix of hard rock and rap. What more could you want?" Vegeta rolled his eyes and said,

"Well I like rock_ and_ rap, but I've never heard of a mixture." Zorn sighed and said,

"Well now you have. I'm going down to eat lunch. You staying here?" Vegeta nodded and fell back on his day. He decided he would catch some sleep and eat later, maybe all of today's events could be forgotten tomorrow. Sighing heavily, he closed his eyes and went to sleep.

**Review?**


	7. On And On

**Author's Note:**

Sorry this stupid website wouldn't let me submit this chapter! It kept saying my request was 'Too Long'. Ass wipe. Anyways, SUP' HOMIES! Thank you for reviewing! I hope you all like the way I kind of sort of twisted the story line, I was unsure you would at first. I don't own anything or anyone in here, except I remade Zorn from the Bardock special. (He was only shown for about a second, if I know right he was King Vegeta's um, one guy that jumped in front of him if he was attacked.) **Did anyone notice the rating went up? That's because I thought it might get (or is) to graphic to just be teen. But you can tell me in your review if it's not**.

And DON'T FORGET THE ANONYMOUS REVIEW IS ENABLED

**And I'm stillnot writing a lemon so now worries, okay? **

**Mood: Shine- Crossfade (they rock!) Californiacation- Red Hot Chili Peppers**

HIGH SCHOOL BLUES 

Vegeta awoke to Zorn yelling in the doorway cheerfully. Vegeta let out a low growl and turned his head to face him.

"WELCOME TO BIG BURGER HOME OF THE BIG BURGER! CAN I TAKE YOUR ORDER!" Vegeta threw a pillow at him and told him not to watch Keenan and Kell anymore. Zorn just smiled and sat on the beanbag, obviously his favorite chair in the room. Vegeta rolled over and groaned. He didn't do mornings. Or afternoons. Which was the case here. "You know I though I was only going to stay here for the weekend, not the whole year," Zorn said sighing. Vegeta lifted an eyebrow. Well that sure came out of nowhere. "Good food, though," Zorn added as an afterthought.

"Go away and let me live in peace!" Vegeta stated stiffly. Zorn looked at him with wide eyes and a big smirk/smile.

"Don't you want to meet the band?" He asked.

"No," Vegeta responded putting a pillow over his head.

"Oh come on! We haven't even gotten any songs yet! Hey, can you write?" Zorn asked leaning forward in the beanbag.

"Shut up, go away, no one's home," Vegeta said his voice muffled by the pillow. Zorn frowned, then cocked his head and stood up.

"I'm going to take that as a yes. Stay here while I go call them up and invite them over—with Veg's permission, of course," He stated swiftly heading to the door.

"Who's Veg?" Vegeta questioned blankly. Zorn looked at him smiling.

"Your daddy, of course!" He said going out of the room. Vegeta got off of his bed and shut the door, locking it. He was going to change clothes before any company arrived. He looked through his drawer grabbing a black baggy jeans and a hunter green sweater with a hood. He looked in his mirror, and wiped his long bangs to the left side of his face. He put on his black fingerless gloves and a heavy chain then sat on his bed. He looked in the mirror again and noticed his cheeks were a little (very little) pink and his eyes shining almost so it was creepy. Vegeta turned his attention to his now clock-less desk stand. Why did he break that stupid thing? Now there was no way to tell the time!

He just sat cross-legged on his bed with his eyes closed waiting for Zorn to come up.

…………………

"So who is this guy again? For your own sake, I hope you aren't just being a wise-ass and trying to play some joke on us," a teenage girl with caramel colored skin and black cinnamon highlights said with a smile on her face to show she was joking. She had emerald green eyes that danced as she smiled. Zorn scratched his head and laughed muttering,

"Just as long as you don't karate chop my ass, I'm fine." A certain tall and broad teen with longish black hair in a ponytail and a scar down his face smirked.

"Just introduce us to your cousin," he said. One other teen, one that was medium height, just shrugged.

"Lets go before I snap your neck in half. All this talking is a waste of time. I have better things to do. For example, pee in the toilet," he stated in a bored, flat voice. He had black hair in a buzz cut with curly short bangs in the front. He had on a gray sweatshirt with a hood, his sleeves rolled up to his elbows. On his arms, fire tattoos were visible. He had an earring in his eyebrow and upper ear. On the back of his sweatshirt it read, 'I like to mess with your mind' which was 100 percent true. This group went upstairs to Zorn's cousin's room.

………………

"Do you and your cousin get along well?" The girl asked looking at Zorn.

"Um, yeah… pretty good," he replied knocking on the door.

"Pop off!" Somebody inside the room yelled. The girl looked at Zorn slowly, smiling, and the boy with tattoos scuffed and looked away. Zorn smiled as wide as he could then dropped it and opened the door. Vegeta was sitting on his bed looking at the white floor. He looked up as Zorn and the two others came in. "Was it the 'pop' or 'off' part that you didn't understand?" Vegeta asked sneering. Zorn pretended he didn't hear that and introduced the girl and boys.

"This here," Zorn said pointing at the girl, "is Solana. She plays the drums. And she's _my _girlfriend. And this," Zorn said, now pointing at the buzz-cut haired boy, "is Joe. He plays piano and bass." But Vegeta wasn't listening. One of the boys, one Zorn didn't introduce, he already knew… He hadn't noticed until now, but now the two were staring at each other with utmost dislike. Zorn didn't see this chemistry and went on introducing. "This here is Yamcha. He's very good with sounds, and making things blend together well. In all, he's the sound director, I guess." Now Zorn noticed the two glaring at each other. "Something I missed?" He asked putting his hand on his neck. Vegeta and Yamcha ignored him. Solana muttered something along the lines of, 'Nice introduction.' After a while, Yamcha looked away and stated,

"So when do we begin our first song?" Vegeta 'hmphed' and looked away also. Yamcha just wanted to put the fight behind them and work together, obviously. _What should I do?_ Vegeta thought putting his hand on his stomach where Yamcha kneed him. _Kick his ass so bad he'll never forget! _A voice in his head answered.

"Soon as we write it!" Zorn replied. Vegeta grabbed a piece of paper and a pencil off of his dresser. "What kind of mood should we have?" Zorn asked, as everyone sat on Vegeta's bed.

"Dark," said Joe.

"Dark," Zorn said answering his own question.

"I guess dark," Yamcha replied.

"Light!" Solana exclaimed happily. Everyone turned to her and she said sighing,

"Okay, okay! Dark it is! No one here can take a joke around here, can they?"

"What should our band name be?" Zorn asked writing 'mood' and putting 'dark' under it.

"West City Park?" Yamcha answered.

"Nah," Zorn stated. "Something more flashy."

"Lincoln Monument?" Joe inquired. Zorn shook his head.

"Lincoln West City Monument Park!" Solana exclaimed. Zorn smiled at her turning his head.

"Lincoln Park?" Vegeta said finally speaking up. Zorn then turned to him and said,

"I could kiss you, but that would be gross! Now lets change the spelling so it doesn't sound like we're talking about an old fogey!" A/N (no offence to Abe Lincoln, of course.) "How about L-I-N-C-O-N P-A-R-K?"

"No, still sounds old," Solana stated making a face.

"Okay then… how about L-I-N-K-I-N P-A-R-K?" Zorn asked.

"Perfect!" Solana said while Yamcha nodded and Joe and Vegeta did nothing. It was still obvious they agreed with it, though.

"Lets try this, then," Zorn stated as they gathered around ready to produce their first song.

………………

For two whole hours they all sat in the room writing a song, Zorn and Vegeta doing most of the work. It was titled 'One Step Closer'. They weren't even sure of how they would do the music yet.

"Lets do this tomorrow. It's high time we all left," Joe stated.

"I can't. I have school tomorrow, and Vegeta does too," Yamcha replied groaning. Joe wasn't fazed.

"Skip," he stated flatly. "Or drop out. If this goes well, you won't need school anymore."

"Who's house would we go to? Not mine, for sure," Vegeta responded standing up. "My dad wouldn't care if I skipped, and he wouldn't care if I dropped out because he did, but he would only let me if we knew this would at least go platinum." Joe smirked at this.

"If we write all out songs and this _does _go platinum, I'll pay for a tattoo for you," he said to Vegeta. Vegeta smirked.

"We'll be leaving now," Solana said standing up with Joe. "See ya!" They left closing the door behind them.

"Of course it will go platinum. _I'm _singing in it, remember?" Vegeta said to Zorn as an afterthought.

"Whatever," Zorn replied smiling.

"It's in my blood," Vegeta continued looking out the window. "My father's a multi-platinum artist. All his albums go at least over 2 platinum." Zorn kept his smile and asked,

"Aren't you hungry?" Vegeta frowned and his stomach growled. He hadn't eaten all day. He got up and went downstairs while Zorn started to play on Vegeta's Nintendo 64.

………………

Vegeta stopped walking when he was in the doorway of the kitchen. His father was arguing with two people Vegeta knew all too well. The memory hadn't faded yet.

"I just need to use your truck to get my stuff and Liz's! Is that too much to ask, Vegeta!" Bruno yelled at Mr. Ouji standing from his chair. Vegeta's dad stood also.

"Yes, as I know you will probably make out with it and I'll never see it again!" He shouted. Vegeta started to turn back upstairs. He wasn't hungry anymore. But his curiosity got the best of him.

"Then come with me when I drive your truck my house and back!" Bruno retorted angrily.

"That's just what I'll do!" Vegeta's dad stated loudly grabbing his keys. An hour ago Liz and Bruno had came to get their stuff and they worked hard to get most of it out on the front porch. It was amazing how they found a new house so quickly. But no one was about to complain! Bruno and Vegeta Sr. went outside and started putting their stuff in Mr. Ouji's truck. Soon after, they drove off. They were both in such a rage they forgot all about Liz, who was listening silently the whole time. But that was probably what she wanted, anyway. Liz swiftly got up from the table and walked towards Vegeta. Vegeta felt anger and grief weld up inside him. Did anyone know what it was like? What it was like to have someone control you? To know what you were thinking? To crush you knowing everything you were feeling, and to have them enjoy it? Vegeta's legs wouldn't budge. He just followed her as she beckoned him downstairs. Her and Bruno's house was an hour away. There was nothing to worry about here. Nothing to worry about for Liz. Vegeta only followed because he didn't have a choice. Whatever happened, happened. There was nothing he could do to change it. She led him into the spare room, and Vegeta remembered what happened last time. Was she going to mock him again, or trick him, or just mess with his mind? Vegeta thought all this and said nothing as she locked the door.

"Get on the bed," she ordered.

"No," Vegeta replied. What did he have to lose?

"Get on the bed," Liz repeated. Vegeta shook his head 'no' again only to be grabbed quickly and pushed on the bed. She almost moved like a blur, she was quick and strong, being a black belt in almost everything there is. She lifted weights and everything, for her shape, and her dominance. She needed to be strong to rule, didn't she? Vegeta didn't try to sit up. There wasn't a point in trying if you knew you would just lose. He tried to corner what emotion he was feeling until he realized there was none. He felt nothing right now as Liz climbed up on top of him and ripped off his shirt. He felt nothing as she smiled and put her hands on his chest. He didn't feel at all as she took off the rest of his clothes and her own. But the nothingness faded to hate and regret. How did he get into this situation so fast? It was like having a lifetime happen in two days. Liz leaned forward on Vegeta touching everywhere she could. Vegeta groaned in pleaser and agony as she pinned him down and went forward to the best part…

………………

After 45 minutes, Liz smiled sweetly and climbed off of Vegeta. He didn't show any emotion, though inwardly he felt he was broken in half. He wanted to die. He knew what Liz was capable of but never thought she would this. It wasn't right or fair, and he wondered if he was slipping into grief right now. The time to cry was later, hen he was alone, and when he could forget about everything. _It isn't fair, it isn't fair, it isn't fair. _Everything had all happened too fast. He went through everything in his mind over and over again, and this event might have been avoided if he hadn't come downstairs. He probably had the worst luck in the world. If you could call it luck.

"It would do you good not to mention this to anyone," Liz stated putting on her shorts and bra like shirt. "It was your fault anyway, if you weren't so weak, maybe this would have been avoided. Besides, I think you would have liked it anyway. I know how good I am." And with that and in another honey-coated sweet voice she said, "Goodbye!" Vegeta stared at the empty space where she once was as she left. He wanted to get up and put his clothes back on, but he couldn't find the will to do it. He couldn't find the will to do anything but feel the heavy hard thud in his chest and the anguish in his heart. It wasn't right for someone to go through so much so fast, and so unexpectedly. It was like everywhere he went Bruno and Liz found a new way to get him. He sat up using every once of willpower he had and stared at his clothes. Maybe he was just in a state of shock right now, and soon it would go away. He pushed himself off the bed and put on his clothes, though every molecule in his body said to freeze and look at the wall. When dressed, he put the covers back on the bed and fluffed the pillows, not finding it any easier to move. Not only did he want to just sit and think aimlessly, but also hurt almost everywhere he was tired. He needed something to hold, something to keep him going. Most saw what he did as arrogance, but without it, he would be nothing. He thought of Liz, and of Yamcha… Kakarott…

Vegeta lifted up his head. He had made up his mind. He was going to learn how to fight. He was going to stand for himself and pay back those who had done wrong to him. They didn't realize how much every little thing meant to him, and how they could step on his pride with a throw of an insult. The only way to win was to be empty and work for your own needs. It was harsh, but it was the only way to survive in this world. Finished cleaning up the room, he sat by the stairs and waited for his father and Bruno to return, not daring to go up and face Liz.

………………

As Vegeta's father's truck drove into the driveway, Vegeta stayed at the case looking up the stairs silently. When his father came in, he ran up the steps to his room. He wasn't ready to face anyone yet. He opened his door—and Zorn was sitting on his bed with the notepad they had containing all they had wrote for the band. Vegeta had totally forgotten about Zorn—now how was he going have privacy? Vegeta must have looked mortified because Zorn saw him and asked,

"What's wrong? Ate too much then what's good for you? You were down there for a healthy while, I can tell you." Zorn was watching the expression on his cousin's face and frowned when Vegeta looked like someone punched him in the stomach. Zorn grew serious and stated, "Come over and sit down." Vegeta was too distraught to argue or say no. He sat down on his bed by Zorn and put his head on his pillow. "What's wrong?" Zorn asked again. But he didn't receive an answer. Vegeta had already fallen asleep, his face pained and breathing deep. Zorn sighed and jumped off the bed pulling the covers over his younger cousin. Maybe it was just puberty. Most teens act weird and emotional all the time… Zorn was still a teen himself, being 19 years old in age. It was 6:13pm and Zorn thought that Vegeta didn't really eat at all, but if Vegeta didn't want to tell him what was up, he wouldn't ask.

Zorn went downstairs and saw a slutty looking girl and big hairy tough guy walk out the door. He noticed his uncle was practically glad they left the house.

"Hiya," Zorn said to his uncle, only to have the phone ring. He grabbed it and answered it. "Hello?"

"This… this is Bulma," a girl on the other line answered. She sounded a bit tense right.

"Is Vegeta there?" She asked.

"He's sleeping right now. Is it important enough to wake him up for?" Zorn asked in return.

"Only if he doesn't get angry," she replied. Zorn sighed.

"Even after knowing him for a while, I know he will."

"Hey…" Bulma said cautiously. "Are you that guy who was following him after he ran into you? You said you were his cousin, right?"

"Yeah, that's me. But I wouldn't advise you to make me wake him up. He seemed bothered or something." Bulma was silent. "Still there?" Zorn asked. Bulma sighed heavily.

"I think I have to go," she said after a while.

"Want me to leave a message?" Zorn questioned.

"No," replied Bulma. "He wouldn't call me back anyway."

"Ha, ha! You're probably right! Later."

"Later," Bulma replied turning off her phone. She looked out her wide window that was right above West City and put her head in her hands. Did she do that to him? Did she just give him another burden? All she wanted to do was help… Bulma looked out at all the people walking by, and saw the sun starting to set. Had Vegeta ever watched the same sunset? Had he ever looked at the same sky and thought? Had he ever looked over the city deep in thought? Bulma tried to understand his personality… he could be so mean, and he could be so empty at the same time. But what really startled her was his anger. He kept getting angrier every day. Her radio was on and was playing 'Fade' by Staind right now. She nodded her head slowly to the beat and listened to the words _'I just needed someone to talk to/ you were just to busy with yourself/you were never there for me to express how I felt/I just stuffed it down… _Was that the way Vegeta felt? She had so many questions, and it hurt her heart when she thought of them all. She wanted to show him that she cared, that she could love him…

But it was probably foolish. How could he ever love her? Why was she so attracted to him anyway? They had school tomorrow, and it felt like an eternity since she had last been there.

Bulma walked to her window and fell asleep on it, dreaming about what tomorrow might bring.

**I'm sorry if it seemed like I just took a whole bunch of ideas and threw them down on this paper, but I need to put this down until I get to the major plot. **

**I guess this is more of a 'Making of Vegeta' because he's sort of off character so far. **

**Plz Review, tell me if you like or not. **


	8. Into Flames

**Author's Note:**

SORRY YA'LL! I've been lazy because it's SPRING BREAK! WHOO HOO! Does a little dance okay—secondly,

AHHHH! I don't own any songs or songwriters (uh, Linkin Park, Trapt, Limp Bizkit Staind, Nickelback, Chad Kroeger (same thing), Matchbox Twenty), like that and that goes for ALL chapters! I also don't own any DragonballZ characters. Phew. Am I safe now? Anyway, you know that one song I said was called 'shine' for Crossfade? Well it is called 'colors' not that you care or know what I'm talking about, lol. Vegeta is finally going to start to get stronger! Yes! But will it be enough? Guess you never know. (Unless you're me, HA HA HA!) This is my longest chappie and MAYBE the most angst filled (at the end). I highly warn you—heavy angst at the end. I expect flames on this chapter.

**Mood: Headstrong- Trapt – Unwell --Matchbox Twenty **

**AND REVIEW DAMMIT! I love all of you loyal ones! Brings a tear to my eye! (Not really) But really—please, please review! **

**HIGH SCHOOL BLUES**

Chapter 6

Vegeta awoke to the dark with a light headache and an empty stomach. He sat up, and saw a sleeping figure on another bed recently put in his room. He looked at his little desk and cursed himself again for breaking his stupid clock. Getting up slowly as not to wake up Zorn, he crept out of his room to the kitchen.

Down here, it was quite, and Vegeta stumbled down the stairs to the refrigerator. He grabbed milk and went to a cupboard and took out some cereal. It was the only thing that he saw quick enough to eat. Vegeta poured milk into his bowl trying to keep his face blank. Someone came down the stairs. Vegeta kept eating.

"Sheeeesh, it's dark down here! How can you see anything?" The voice of Zorn said but not loud enough to wake Mr. Ouji. Vegeta grunted in the darkness. He heard Zorn come in his direction, only to run into the table.

"Nice," Vegeta said sarcastically. Zorn sat in the chair next to him.

"You have school tomorrow," he stated. Vegeta glared at him through the darkness.

"I know," he answered flatly. Zorn sighed.

"What is up with you?" He asked looking in the other direction. Vegeta glanced at him and said nothing shoving his spoon into his cereal. "Look, you can't just act all mad and emotionless forever." Vegeta still didn't answer thinking, _I could if I tried_. "You woke me up," Zorn said when all other attempts of restarting a conversation failed.

"Hm," Vegeta answered, though you could tell by the way his voice was he didn't care at all. Zorn arched his eyebrows. His cousin was starting to make him mad.

"Do you always act like an ass or do you save it all for me?" He asked angrily.

"Both. I wake up in the morning and say 'Hey! What a wonderful day to be an ass to Zorn! And I think I should save some for everyone else, too so they can relate to him and he won't be lonely!'" Vegeta retorted in a high-pitched voice. He had a headache and Zorn was making it worse.

"Stop that right now," Zorn stated sternly He wasn't up for games right now. Vegeta's attitude was really biting his ass. "What is the matter with you? What aren't you telling me? Do you just hate everyone but yourself! You're being totally selfish right now!"

"I have good reasons to be that way," Vegeta said swiftly.

"And what's that?" Zorn shot back. Vegeta didn't say anything. "Why don't you ever answer me?" Zorn was irritated and confused. Something had to be wrong for someone to act like that.

"Look, there's just some things you don't talk about, okay? Good or bad, there's a certain extent before you just got to know when to talk and when not to. If there's something that bothers someone and they don't want to talk about, you'll have to wait until they tell you on their own. I'm not in a good mood right now so questioning me further would be fruitless," Vegeta stated. Neither of them said anything. In the dark room, the silence made it seem dim and unloved.

"I noticed how you managed to fit food into your speech," Zorn said after a while. Vegeta tried to smile, but couldn't. He liked Zorn, but he couldn't find a way to show or tell him. Plus his headache was getting worse. That didn't help.

"What time is it?" He asked instead eating another spoonful of cereal.

"Five," Zorn replied. "Five thirty." Vegeta nodded, and got up to the cupboard getting some 'Extra Strength Tylenol.' On the back, it said to take not to take more than 2 pills in four to six hours. Vegeta took four. It's not like something _bad _was going to happen. **A/N** (I just took three about fifteen minutes ago. I wonder what will happen? Nothing, probably. Or I might get high. Oh well. _My_ headaches gone, though. I'm unfocused though, so sorry about that if it messes up my writing.) "Are you going to be up to meeting with the band today?" Zorn asked Vegeta.

"Hell yeah, I want that tattoo from Joe when we go platinum," Vegeta replied. It was getting a little lighter as the sun crept over the horizon. Vegeta heard his dad's alarm clock go off. Yeah, it was five thirty. 

"Well, I'm going back to sleep," Zorn said stopping a yawn. "G'Night. Or good morning. Good morning-night. Whatever, I'm just going to bed!" And with that, Zorn slipped up the stairs letting his yawns emerge at full force. He was definitely one of a kind!

Vegeta watched him, the sun gradually picking up speed and getting higher in the sky. Vegeta went back up to his room, remembering he was still in his clothes from yesterday.

Zorn lifted up his head as the door opened.

"Here to wake me up already! I've just gotten back to bed!" He exclaimed, and dropped his head into the pillow. Vegeta rolled his eyes and grabbed a black tee shirt with white under-armor and black baggy jeans. He turned to make sure Zorn was asleep (or at least not apt to turn and look at his scars), and hurriedly put them on. Zorn lifted his head up again when Vegeta was putting on his belt. "When's the last time you took a bath!" Zorn said nearly shouting. Vegeta turned around slowly with looking at Zorn the way a mother would look at a child that asked 'Is your butt always that big or did you have extensions on it like Jay-Low?" Vegeta sniffed his arm and frowned. He didn't smell _that_****bad.

"Er, Saturday," Vegeta answered slowly. He was talking about when Kakarott and Tien threw him into the lake. Surely that counted as a shower. Right? Zorn made a face.

"Well, you should take a bath right now, man! That stench is almost unbearable." Making the worst face he could muster at Zorn, Vegeta grabbed his backpack and something out of his top dresser door, and then went out slamming his door, going straight into the bathroom. He took off his clothes and relieved himself in the toilet as the water warmed up. Vegeta washed his hands and dried them, and then let the hot shower water fall on him as he gazed upon the white walls of the room, and red and black mat on the floor below.

……………………

8:45. Bulma stared at the clock and looked to the front of the classroom. Vegeta was late again. Or he wasn't going to show.

"Bulma," a voice hissed beside her. "Bulma." Bulma turned her head and looked at Chi Chi inquisitively.

"What?" She whispered, keeping an eye on Mrs. Hannigan.

"Exactly. What the hell are you thinking about so deeply that you've ripped the pages out from your book?" Bulma looked down. So she had. Oh well. Daddy could always buy the library a new book. He could by them a whole new library, too if he wanted! "Well!" Chi Chi asked, whispering.

"I don't want to say," Bulma replied silently. Chi Chi blinked and then folded her arms in a huff.

"What do you _mean _you don't want to say! This is _me, _your best friend, knower-of-all-secrets, and reader of the mind! You have to tell me!" She hissed out looking offended. Bulma sighed roughly and made a face.

"Well if you put it _that_ way…" She bit her lip and turned her head, wondering if it was okay to tell Chi Chi about Vegeta, and her thoughts on him, and about him being beaten… "It's…" She started as the door opened loudly and Vegeta stood with Principle Redwood behind him.

"I believe _this here, _madam, belongs here, to _you?_" The principle said in a deep voice. He was a big broad man with red hair that matched his name. He had neither beard nor stubble, but a mustache that frowned, as did the expression on his face. He had thick black eyebrows and deep wrinkles on his forehead. Vegeta smiled brightly as Redwood left and Mrs. Hannigan stared at him furiously her glasses falling to the bridge of her nose.

"_Sitttttttt dowwwwwn_," She rasped pointing towards the desks. Vegeta dropped his cheesy smile and sat where he had sat the last time, to the right of Bulma. Bulma looked at the floor, embarrassed that she almost told Chi Chi a secret he had probably trusted her with. Even if he didn't have much of a choice.

"Hello," Bulma said quietly as Mrs. Hannigan turned to her desk fondling with papers angrily. Vegeta looked at her for a while, and then tapped on Goku's shoulder. Goku turned (he was in front of Vegeta.)

"Hey, Goku when do you go to Kame to train? Just on Saturdays or what? What kind of fighting techniques do you learn…" Bulma looked foreword and felt heart drop as Vegeta's voice faded away. She wasn't paying any attention anymore. Chi Chi saw Bulma's face and stopped looking at Vegeta disapprovingly. Maybe Bulma felt more for Vegeta than what Chi Chi had first predicted. Chi Chi thought of this, and felt a small regret towards calling Vegeta a pig and dissing her best friends ideas and hopes when she felt so deeply about them.

"It will take time," Chi Chi whispered and smiled as Bulma lifted her head. Seeing Chi Chi smile, Bulma did the same and they both hugged, giggling.

"HEY! Stop making girl talk in the back and read your books! This is not a class for chat and reunions! You two boys can cut the chat too! NOW!" Mrs. Hannigan screeched and went back to her papers muttering. Chi Chi and Bulma looked at each other again and giggled silently. Vegeta and Goku watched this and gave each other a look.

"Girls." They mumbled under their breathes at the same time.

…………………

In math, Vegeta started to feel dizzy. A/N (remember the Tylenol? I did that yesterday plus 2 regular kind and extra dose of cough syrup and mountain dew with half a cup of sugar in it. Nothing happened to me (for some reason all pills have the opposite effect on me or they won't work right) but for my friends other things happened, one of them, which is going to happen to Vegeta. Oh, and don't try swallowing 4 Extra Strength Tylenol pills in your mouth at home. I'm an idiot, and things like that have no effect on me 'cause I do things like that a lot. For others, you will see…) Vegeta heard a slight buzzing in his ears and he was a bit unfocussed. He looked out the window as the teacher blabbed on about algebra and physics, all things he could learn from some one who had paid attention. He saw the door begin to blur and let out an almost inaudible,

"What?" The room began to spin and his head pounded, he heard a few people gasp as he fell the floor and the room blacked out.

…………………

"Vegeta…" a bright light began to shine as he looked into a pretty young girl's face with purple hair and a red bandana. Was that an angel? Did he die and go to heaven? A deeper voice said his name now.

"Vegeta." Turning his head with his vision still a bit blurred, he made out a face with black hair and a scar. Oh no. Yamcha. This must be the other place!

"HELL!" Vegeta shouted as he bolted upright. He saw the whole class staring at him, including his math teacher, Mr. Sikkema. A tall and thin man in his thirties with short black hair and glasses, he looked more like a science teacher. (Which he is in real life, lol.) Mr. Sikkema arched his eyebrows and replied,

"Well I think I'm going to let you off this time, seeing as you're a bit deluded and just passed out." Kids snickered in the background. "Do you want to go to the office, Vegeta?" Feeling a bit sick and empty headed, he nodded looking at Launch.

"I'm glad you're alright. I might have had my sister come and get you if you weren't," Launch said sweetly. Vegeta felt totally back in reality now. Launch had a twin sister with blonde hair who was the total opposite of Launch. Mean. A crook. Smart. Cocky. Bad cook. The only thing the same about them was they're looks. The same person only Launch's sister had green eyes, blonde hair, and a tough ass personality. But the only thing Vegeta was worried about was the fact she always carried a gun. He could totally take her down, but if she had came when he blacked out… Vegeta shuddered and walked out of the classroom without saying a word.

…………………

"IN trouble again, Mr. Ouji? ALREADY! You were just in here!" Redwood exclaimed angrily. Vegeta shrugged and smirked.

"No, I just blacked out in class. Is that a problem for you? Because the only thing I've seen you do since I got here is sit on your ass and gripe at kids all day," he replied. He noticed he was starting to get really cocky, and it felt pretty good. Why shouldn't he get cocky? He deserved it; after all he had been through in just week. He was going to learn to fight, kick ass, and be as stubborn and arrogant as anyone like him could. Which was a lot. With this newfound attitude, no one would ever hurt him again. He just knew it. The principle stared in shock. Earlier, he found Vegeta with two other kids spray painting his car (which read 'I'm multitalented. I can bitch and flip you off at the same time!') Redwood didn't like for some reason, and proved he could do just that.

"IF THIS attitude keeps up, Mr. Ouji, I will be calling your parents!" Redwood hissed.

"Dad," Vegeta corrected, a blooming feeling in his chest—pride was what he lived for from now on. "You would call my dad. And he wouldn't care. This is just another school out of about a dozen I've been to. Nothing special about this old crack pot."

"THIS old crack pot is very high in educational standards and has the highest grade point average in the world!" Redwood said trying to keep his composure.

"With Kakarott here? I find that very hard to believe," Vegeta retorted smoothly, trying not to laugh at the look on Redwood's face.

"Well you can find it harder to believe in the ADDED hour of DETENTION you have on Saturday," Redwood said through clenched teeth. "Go back to class, and if there are any further visits here you shall be upgraded to in-school suspension. Is that clear?" Vegeta made a face.

"Why not just suspension?" He asked.

"BECAUSE you would enjoy it too much! NOW GET OUT!" Vegeta rolled his eyes and walked out the door. That guy sure did put a lot of emphases on his words. The 5-minute bell rang for the next class (his being Home Economics and Work Shop). Looking around aimlessly, he walked straight into another student. A blue haired girl to be exact. He dropped his books and staggered, and the girl fell on her butt.

"I love your sense of direction," Vegeta said sadistically.

"Shut up and give me a hand up!" Bulma replied putting a hand in the air. Vegeta grabbed her hand and helped her until she was halfway up—then let go. "OUCH!" Bulma shouted as she fell again. "What was that for?"

"For being an idiot! If you hadn't ran into me, it wouldn't have happened," Vegeta said smirking superiorly. Bulma frowned. Maybe it was just her, but Vegeta seemed a bit more… arrogant? Shaking her head she thought, _he couldn't get anymore arrogant! _

But she wasn't about to let him step all over her! Getting up quickly she looked him in the eye (which wasn't hard, he was only less than half an inch shorter than her), and stated,

"I didn't run into you! YOU ran into ME! YOU were the one looking around like some ditz on drugs!" Bulma wondered if she was ruining her chances with him, any chances she might have had at all.

Vegeta just smirked. He was actually enjoying this. He was use to being with people who took advantage of him or who were totally afraid of him—or were just 'friends' that he couldn't relate to at all. Having Bulma argue with him and be worth the insults was refreshing. He could forget about everything and shoot back comments all day. Plus, she was cute when she was mad. Not that he looked. He was too good for that… the tardy bell now rang.

"Too bad for you," Bulma said smirking. "_I'm _the daughter of the richest man in the world, so _I _can get away with being late."

"Well my father's the lead singer in Nickelback, so drop that insignificant subject," Vegeta shot back, also smirking.

"But _they _don't know that," Bulma countered folding her arms. And she was right. They, meaning teachers and students (except the clique) hadn't one idea. If they did know, kids would be all over his house and his dad in a second. Not to mention interviewers. Everything about his father's career was a secret. Goku having his dad in that band and the clique already knowing that may be why it never caused an uproar among themselves.

"Like another tardy is going to blemish my record. Get out of my face onna, you bug me," Vegeta replied walking past her to the Home Ec. Room. When he was gone, she went to math with a small smile thinking she slightly had figured out a little bit of Vegeta's personality.

………………

At the end of the day, Vegeta had Gym class, which he shared with the whole entire clique. Bulma had her father arrange it that way, and Vegeta was just moved into his new gym class so he could be with them today. They had to play soccer for this session. 17 and 18 were usually the team captains, because the coach favored them. Goku would be a favorite if he knew how to play. When Goku was on the football team, despite his good-natured heart, he threw the football in the wrong goal and cost them a game. The coach ventured away from choosing him after that, but Goku didn't seem to notice.

"Hey Vegeta! How's it going!" Goku shouted from across the room. Vegeta didn't answer until he was right next to him.

"As good as it always gets," Vegeta said with surprising bitterness. Goku looked at him and blinked a few times before shaking his head and going to the locker rooms. Vegeta followed. There were teens all over the place changing, some taking showers, and some talking about breaking into the girl's locker room. Vegeta made a face. He could tell what was on their minds. Goku took his uniform and Vegeta did the same. The Orange Star gym uniforms were fairly simple; black shorts and a white t-shirt with the Orange Star symbol in the middle of the front of the shirt. Which was a shining star with an orange background. Very creative. Not. On the back was the wearer's last name. Vegeta had the arms off of his so it was sleeveless. A lot of people asked him about the scars on his arms and legs, and he told them all to pop off. There wasn't any need for them to know what had caused them. Or who had caused them. Looking at the patterns on the lockers and thinking this, only when the whistle blew and Goku's hand was on his neck did he snap back to reality.

"GET YOUR HAND OUT OF MY NECK, KAKAROTT!" He shouted. Goku jumped back.

"Sheesh, don't bite my head off! I was just checking for a pulse to make sure you were alive!" Krillin, who was nearby, heard this and began to snicker. Vegeta turned around and faced him.

"Keep that up and Kakarott is going to be checking for _your _pulse, cue ball," He stated clenching a fist. Krillin gulped. He had seen him and Yamcha fight. He was thankful that Goku was here right now.

"OUT OF THE LOCKER ROOM, BOYS! This isn't time for chat!" The coach poked his head in and waved for them to get out. The people in his class did so, all the other boys going about their own business. Vegeta suddenly felt a deep sense of dread and stopped. He looked around suspiciously, but said nothing, and began to walk again before anyone noticed something was wrong. He concluded that he was paranoid. Still looking around with caution, he just nodded when the others talked to him, not really paying attention at all.

…………………

At the end of the day, he knew he wasn't paranoid at all. Zorn was rushing towards him before the dismissal bell even rang.

"Vegeta…" He panted frantically busting open the gym doors going straight to the coach. "I need… Vegeta!" Zorn was taking breaths every other word as if he ran the whole way there. The coach saw a bright red gash across Zorn's face and his frayed clothes and nodded. "OUJI!" He shouted into his mega phone. "OUJI, COME HERE!" At the far side of the gym, a figure ran over.

"What?" Vegeta asked surprised to see Zorn looking at tattered with the sweat dripping off of his face.

"Fire… Vegeta, the house… it's on fire!" Vegeta opened his eyes in shock.

"You mean… my…" He started but couldn't finish. No, Zorn was joking, this was just a joke. But the desperate look in Zorn's eyes told him otherwise.

"…Yes… It's on fire, Vegeta," Zorn replied still worried, panting, and nervous. "Your father…" Vegeta fell on his butt. His heart dropped, and the familiar dread that so often clutched inside of him came back. Not now… not so soon… Zorn started to breath a bit better.

"The firemen are there right now… But Vegeta… your dad…" Vegeta put his hands to his ears he didn't want to hear what happened. He wanted to sleep, to die, to be alone. A red haze surrounded his vision and all the noise around him was shut off. He couldn't stop Zorn from mouthing those words, though, those horrible words…

_Your father is dead._

Vegeta looked away this was the last thing he expected to happen, even to him.

_Your father is dead._

Those words bounced back and forth inside of his head and his vision blurred and head pounded as his all the voices became faintly audible.

_The fire killed him._

Why couldn't it have been someone else in the fire? Why did it have to be one of the people he respected the most? He was losing touch as he tried to imagine what his house looked like now, what his father looked like now…

_I'm sorry, Vegeta, I'm sorry. _Why was he sorry? Was it his fault? Vegeta vowed to kill him if it was. His head pounded harder. He felt the gym teacher help him up and caught the weird glances of students passing by. Not his father… not his father! Why? Why? If this was all he got in return of love, he vowed never to love again. The pain was too real, anger too hard and raw, the hurt too fresh. He didn't shed a tear as Coach and led him to the office with Zorn behind. He saw the surprised look of the principle turn to shock as Zorn talked wildly with his hands and the Coach tried to help explain. But Vegeta didn't hear them. He was in his own world, a world alone. Where would he go now? He didn't start to gain his sense of feel until he was in a navy blue Pontiac car with Zorn driving, trying to talk to him but getting no reply. Zorn then went to explaining the situation, and seemed even more frantic at that. Vegeta only caught words of what he said. It didn't matter what Zorn said anyway. This was just a dream, just a dream far off and far away… a dream he would never awaken from. Vegeta snapped back into reality when Zorn said one word.

"Bruno." Vegeta shot upright and asked loudly and quickly,

"What did he do!" Zorn veered his car off the road and back on, looking frightened that Vegeta had talked.

"The one who set the house on fire was Bruno. I… saw him," Zorn replied glancing around nervously, he seemed to be in a state of shock, different from the one Vegeta had felt, the one he was feeling.

"How? What was he doing? Why didn't you stop him? IS THIS YOUR FAULT!" Vegeta shouted demandingly. Zorn looked hurt and confused.

"NO! It's not my fault! He just took a lighter and lit it to the floor until the fire was absolutely certain to spread! I was upstairs watching!" Zorn's voice was cracking and tears started to fall down his face. "I was in shock! I just watched! I'm sorry! This is my fault! Then he just smiled at me and left! He just ran out the door and that bastard shoved something in front of it! He did it to the other door too! I didn't know what was happening! I was scared!" Zorn sounded frightened, his face red and eyes puffy from the endless fountain of tears that fell from his face. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" He was crying to hard to continue and he pulled into an empty lot so it wouldn't mess with his driving. Vegeta waited for him to continue. He wanted to know the whole story before he decided to act. "I- I came to my senses when the curtain caught on fire! I ran to the door only to find it locked! I couldn't break it down! I thought I was going to die, I was so scared! I remembered your father came home early and was still oblivious to all of this! I ran downstairs shouting, and he was gone! He was gone! I ran upstairs and the fire was everywhere! It was everywhere! I ran upstairs and there he was! He was coming downstairs at the same time, and—and—" Zorn took a deep quavering breath and spoke again, the tears still richly pouring out of his eyes as he reenacted all that had happened. "He told me to go to the sunroom jump! The firemen were already there, they help me down quickly and hosed down the house franticly, but when I got out—when I got out—" Zorn took a deep breath and started to sob, Vegeta didn't know what to do—he had never been in such a situation where he had to comfort someone who showed so much emotion. He wished Zorn would stop crying so he wouldn't feel so out of place. The gash on Zorn's face and tattered clothing were now explained. He probably got them from the fire. Against himself, Vegeta asked quietly,

"What happened to my father?" His voice felt soft and he felt torn. How could this happen to his father? His father was too strong to die! Why did this happen to the ones he loved? Zorn looked up at him slowly, the tears still not coming to a stop.

"The roof collapsed and your father was still in the house. A fireman was on his way... but he didn't make it!" Zorn choked and turned his head. "He was so close… your father… his last words… the words I heard… he said… to give this to you…" Zorn reached in his pocket and grabbed a cd. "It was his latest album… 'The Long Road'… Vegeta, I think he knew he was going to die!" Sobbing harder Zorn muttered, "I'm sorry… I'm so sorry… it's my fault… I'm sorry!" Vegeta shook his head without responding and Zorn turned his car back on Vegeta put the cd in. The car's cd player was on random, and song number 5 came on.

_Prison gates won't open up for me_

_On these hands and knees I'm crawlin'_

_Oh, I reach for you _

_Well I'm terrified of these four walls_

_These iron bars can't hold my soul in_

_All I need is you_

_Come please I'm callin'_

_And oh I scream for you_

_Hurry I'm fallin' _

Vegeta shut his eyes and listened. There was no one to scream for now. No one but the dead.

_Show me what it's like_

_To be the last one standing_

_And teach me wrong from right_

_And I'll show you what I can be_

_Say it for me_

_Say it to me_

_And I'll leave this life behind_

_Say it if it's worth saving me _

Vegeta saw the fire with his own eyes as Zorn approached the house. It was coming out the windows, swallowing the whole house up. Vegeta didn't want to be here at all anymore. He wished Zorn had never shown him the house. He felt all the emotions again, as if it had just happened. Staring at the house, he realized he was hoping it was a lie the whole time, a cruel trick… but when the name Bruno had popped up, he should have been forewarned. He hated Bruno and Liz with a passion. They said they would get his father back, not kill him! NOT KILL HIM! Vegeta felt a rush of rage run through his veins and he screamed once he was outside the car.

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" He was talking to himself with his hands clamped on his ears. He wanted everything to go away. He shrieked in outmost hate for Liz, and for Bruno and pulled his hair angrily. It felt like someone was beating on his chest repeatedly, and after about a minute of screaming, he fell to his knees.

_Heaven's gates won't open up for me_

_On these broken wings I'm fallin'_

_And all I see is you_

_These city walls ain't got no love for me_

_I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story_

_And oh I scream for you_

_Come please I'm callin' _

_And all I need is you_

_Hurry I'm fallin'_

Vegeta now felt empty. Tears threatened to fall, but refused to come down. He wished that Zorn would shut off the music. It was too much like the way he was feeling. But it also added hurt. There wasn't anyone for his father to call to now! Nobody! But there wasn't anyone for Vegeta to call to either. He felt all of his relationships fade. He felt alone. Looking at the sky he cursed himself, he cursed his father, he cursed everything. He hated fire. He hated life.

"Everyone who hurts me deserves to die," Vegeta said silently, shaking from rage hate, hurt, and being deprived from his life. Taking heavy breaths he stood up and shouted,

"Everyone who hurts me is going to die! I will kill them!" He started to laugh, a bitter, cold laugh, then sat on the ground starting to not shake as much. "Everyone who hurts me deserves to die," He repeated. "And the two I hate the most will be the first to go." He looked at the hazy sky above and the house, which was now black and burnt, finally letting go of some of the flames. But it was too late. No one could replace the damage that had been done. No one. The wind blew gently, as if to agree with him. "I'll kill them," Vegeta whispered to the sun high in the sky. "I'll kill them."

**Wow. Poor Vegeta never gets a break. I know you are all going to kill me for killing his dad, he was so cool! I thought I was going to cry when I wrote this chapter! Well… you'll never guess what happens next. (Or you might I dunno.) **

**Next Chapter: Where's Vegeta going to live now? What about the band? Why his dad! Will Bruno get caught for arson? Where was Liz? What will happen in the next Bulma and Vegeta moments? Wait for the next chapter, and all of the above and more will be answered. **


End file.
